


Apt 96, Carat St.

by leirabeans



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Crack, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Crack, Crack and Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Sitcom, Texting, This Is STUPID, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leirabeans/pseuds/leirabeans
Summary: Junhui, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, and Jihoon met in college.Now, they're trying to make ends meet in the adult world.They may not have everything figured out but at least they have each other.- or four friends and one brain cell... 96 times the fun.





	1. Four Friends and a Brain cell

Jeon Wonwoo was desperate for love.

Okay maybe, it wasn’t _exactly love_ that he was looking for. Maybe he just needed some company. No, he didn’t mean platonic (and very rowdy) company like Soonyoung’s or Junhui’s. He meant the type of company that gave him butterflies in his stomach. One wherein he would feel like his heart was going to burst as he waited for the other person’s reply. A kind in which they can lay on bed postcoitus while listening to their favorite songs. He wanted company that made him feel _alive_ again.

If he were being honest here, it wasn’t like this yearning came out of nowhere. It was more of a slow burn; a simmering loneliness that would plague his thoughts as he tried to succumb to sleep after a long day. He’d fill in the gap with B-list books and mediocre Netflix shows. Yet at some point, even he himself knew that it wasn’t enough. Perhaps he should’ve known that he was inevitably reaching this conclusion when he downloaded Tindr and Grindr one Saturday night while watching Friends for the fourth time. He never had the courage to make an account though. There was something embarrassing and daunting about posting a picture of himself and advertising himself online. It wasn’t a Wonwoo thing to do.

 

 

The epiphany, however, finally happened tonight during movie night with the gang. Wonwoo was on the couch, minding his own business and reading the label on the popcorn bag, while Soonyoung was surfing Netflix to look for the movie of the night. (It was unfortunately Soonyoung’s turn to choose and his tastes never made sense to Wonwoo). They were still missing the other half of the gang, Jihoon and Junhui.

The said duo walked in to Soonyoung and Jihoon’s shared apartment together with flushed expressions on their faces.

“Where were you?” Wonwoo snapped at the same time as Soonyoung excitedly chirped, “How was your date, Jiji?”

Surprised, Wonwoo’s head turned to Soonyoung then to Jihoon. The man in question was removing his cap and heading to the kitchen. The taller man (Junhui), on the other hand, had removed his jacket and plopped to the couch beside Wonwoo. Junhui tried to steal some of Wonwoo’s popcorn but he hit the other’s hand away. He cocked a mischievous smile before stealing the entire bag from Wonwoo.

“HEY!” Wonwoo barked.

“Hooooonie, how was your date?!” Soonyoung whined, abandoning his task of movie hunting and channeling all of his attention to the smaller boy.

“It was fine.” He grumbled begrudgingly, his head stuck in the fridge.

“Just _fine_?” Junhui asked, mouth ajar.

“What are you looking for in there?” Wonwoo asked the other. If Jihoon was looking for food, Wonwoo was witness to Soonyoung devouring them all and would relish in the opportunity to expose his best friend.

“Beer.” Was Jihoon’s answer.

Wonwoo and Soonyoung instantly made eye contact. Jihoon wasn’t a drinker. He neither liked it nor enjoyed it. If he was looking for beer, it could only mean one thing: trouble. Soonyoung puffed his lips to Wonwoo, signaling him to prod Jihoon farther. Wonwoo, who wasn’t in the mood for Jihoon’s attitude, argued back with his facial features. It ended with a stare stand-off: Soonyoung, of course, lost.

The dark-haired man with upturned eyes and button nose sighed before admitting defeat, “And to whom do we owe this pleasure of seeing an intoxicated Jihoon?”

Wonwoo mentally facepalmed himself. Leave it to Soonyoung to make “ask naturally” synonymous to 1960s interrogation. Soonyoung, ever the Oblivious, winked at Wonwoo triumphantly.

Jihoon, who was understandably not entertained by his friends’ antics, joined the crew in the living room with a scowl. “Get out of here, you two.”

“Excuse me?” Soonyoung gasped, a little too dramatically.

Jihoon sighed, “Soonyoung and Wonwoo, get out.”

This time, Soonyoung physically gasped while Wonwoo just gawked, confused. Junhui, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying his front seat of The 96 Line Shenanigans show while stuffing his face with the popcorn that for the record, Wonwoo microwaved!

“This is my apartment too!” Soonyoung stammered after recovering from his exaggerated shock.

Jihoon closed his eyes in frustration before exhaling and muttering, “Yes it is, and I am sexiling you two.”

“Sexiling?” Soonyoung gasped for the third time that night.

“It means we're being exiled because he’s gonna have sex.” Wonwoo murmured, unable to prevent his smartass despite still being in shock.

Soonyoung hit Wonwoo on the thigh with a pillow, “I know that, you dumbfuck. I meant why is he sexiling us when Jihoon hadn’t boned anyone in like a year!”

Jihoon turned crimson while Junhui laughed. Wonwoo agreed, “And I’m pretty sure he didn’t bring anyone over either… unless he’s wearing the clock of invisibility and secretly entered the apartment too!”

This time, it was Jihoon who threw a pillow at Wonwoo and retorted, “Shut the fuck up, you nerd! If you two would combine your heads together and come up with one brain cell at least, you would realize that I'm sexiling you two because Junhui is going to fuck me!”

 

Three jaws hit the floor.

“B-but why would Junhui fuck you?” Wonwoo was the first one to recover his skill of speech.

Soonyoung was nodding his head frantically, “H-he’s like our best friend!”

Junhui, on the other hand, seemed to be in shock for a completely different reason. The taller moaned, “But I thought you were a top, Jihoonie!”

 

Three pairs of eye gawked at Junhui.

“I am so fucking confused.” Wonwoo squeaked, feeling a hematoma forming in his brain from all of these.

Soonyoung, meanwhile, seemed to have been completely broken as the other was staring with his jaw slack.

“Just get the fuck out of my apartment so I can have sex with Junhui, my date-slash-bestfriend!” Jihoon finally yelled.

 


	2. Hand Solo: A Crabby Story

Jeon Wonwoo was in shock and was desperate for love.

After finding out that two of his best friends somehow ended up in a blind date (with each other!) and were about to have switch sex (Junhui is a bottom?!), Wonwoo finally realized that he was indeed in need of some non-platonic company. He reached this conclusion as he stood outside Soonyoung and Jihoon’s apartment beside a stunned Soonyoung. Unfortunately for him, the other was still yet to reclaim any semblance of functionality.

Wonwoo sighed, “Well, this sucks.”

“I can’t believe this.” Soonyoung whispered, voice filled with surprise.

“For once, I actually agree with you.” Wonwoo replied, the two of them still staring at the door like two idiots.

Soonyoung shook his head, “No no… I mean what are the fucking odds, right?”

Wonwoo frowned and turned to the dark-haired man, “Of our best friends fucking? Pretty high, actually. Top of my head, I can name at least five TV shows, wherein best friends end up fucking each other. _Friends,_ _that 70s show_ , _the time we were not in love_ … which by the way was nowhere near the original Taiwanese version-”

Soonyoung pinched Wonwoo’s side with a grimace, “OUCH!” the other yelped.

“That wasn’t my point, you popcorn-eating geek!” Soonyoung hissed.

“Then what is!” Wonwoo couldn’t help but raise his voice as he rubbed his side. He really had a strong suspicion that Soonyoung was a crab in his past life given how much his pinches sting as if his fingers were made of pincers.

“I meant that what are the odds that that stupid app would match those two together!” Soonyoung retorted back.

“App?” Wonwoo never felt so lost in his entire life as much as he did that night.

Soonyoung nodded, “Yeah, Hansol invited Jihoon to this app for like meeting or dating people. It’s like really exclusive and unique. You can only join if someone, who had successfully matched before, invited you.”

“Sounds discriminating and fucking shady…” Wonwoo murmured, what kind of app would be _that_ exclusive if it weren’t _that_ shady?

Soonyoung was apparently having none of Wonwoo’s commentaries that night as he moved in to pinch Wonwoo again. Luckily for Wonwoo, he was ready for it and dodged on time. He beamed with pride.

The other continued unabashed, “Anyways, it’s an app that matches you with other people according to mostly music preferences, among other things.”

Wonwoo snorted with amusement, “Why does that sound exactly like the bullshit that Jihoon would sign up for?”

“Because it is.” Soonyoung chortled in return.

“The real question is, why would Junhui sign up for that?” Wonwoo inquired, intrigued.

Soonyoung shrugged, “Hansol sent him an invite too. He offered it to me but I said I already got one from Seungkwan. I just haven’t gotten around to making one yet.”

It was Wonwoo’s turn to chuckle, “Don’t even bother about joining an app to meet someone with the same music preferences. Just log in to your shawol fancafe or whatever platform you SHINee fans talk in.” He mocked his best friend.

“Ha ha,” the other fake laughed, “maybe I’ll ask Jihoon to send your bitter ass an invite too, now that he’s successfully matched.”

Wonwoo shook his head, “I don’t need an invite to something like that.”

Soonyoung flashed his signature Cheshire smile and teased, “Because you already have Tindr and Grindr downloaded, you nasty nerd?”

Scandalized, Wonwoo sputtered, “W-what? I don’t have those! I don’t even have a phone!!”

The other snickered and continued, “Is that how you find someone to wear Princess Leia’s golden bikini, Han Solo? Or should I say… Hand Solo?”

Soonyoung erupted into a sea of laughter. “Get it? Hand Solo? Because you’re flying solo so your hand is your dick’s only companion?”

This time, it was Wonwoo who pinched Soonyoung’s sides.

 

 

 _Meanwhile, on the other side of the door_ …

Jihoon’s head was resting in the nook of Junhui’s neck. The smaller one had stationed himself on Junhui’s lap and was enveloped in Junhui’s long arms. Despite his initial disappointment when it was clear that Jihoon wanted to cuddle instead of having sex, Junhui was savoring Jihoon’s warmth on his chest.

“Those two idiots.” Jihoon muttered fondly. His warm breath brushed on Junhui’s bare skin. Junhui could feel a ghost of Jihoon’s smile on his cheek and it made him feel something weird in his tummy.

The couple could easily hear Soonyoung and Wonwoo’s stupid conversation behind the door and were entertained by the two.

“You shouldn’t say that, you know?” Junhui whispered.

Jihoon huffed, “Because they’re our best friends?” He challenged; his head leaving Junhui’s neck and small eyes meeting Junhui’s with defiance.

Junhui cracked a smile, “No, because Soonyoung’s joke was actually funny.”

Jihoon snorted yet Junhui could tell that he was fighting a smile. Junhui, feeling bold, took the chance and bravely asked, “Would you wear a golden bikini for me?”

Any trace of amusement from Jihoon’s eyes vanished and he stared at Junhui’s soul, “Do you have a fucking death wish, you motherfucking hotdog griller?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments on what you wanna see next!


	3. 009: Always Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late introductions to the main cast; better late than never?

“Get out of my apartment, you octopus!” Soonyoung banged on the door, on his goddamn apartment’s door. It was 1:00 AM on a Friday night and yet here he was, a grown-ass man sexiled from his own apartment by his two best friends. Although to be clear, Junhui was the said octopus because of his fucking long limbs.

He knocked on the door continuously again. Eventually, his fists began to throb and it became a fight with their wooden door. Soonyoung, of course, lost but his real defeat came from a retort from Junhui, “Get a dick, you virgin!”

Soonyoung saw red… and promptly walked away with a pout.

 

_18 hours before…_

Soonyoung was propped on Jihoon’s bed, watching the other try different outfits in the shade of yellow.

“I can’t believe you’re actually going to meet homeboy.” He commented in wonder.

Jihoon shrugged, “I guess it’s long overdue.”

“Seriously? I don’t know why he’s still agreeing to meet you! You cancelled on him like three times as it is.” Soonyoung shook his head in astonishment. He was still suspicious of this guy, despite the fact that Jihoon had been talking to him for the past two months. He probably wouldn’t have allowed Jihoon to meet this guy if he weren’t certain about the credibility of this app (damn you VerKwan!).

Jihoon tried on a pastel yellow button shirt, “He’s either a saint or a serial killer. There is no in between.”

“THEN WHY ARE YOU AGREEING TO MEET HIM?” Soonyoung barked in disbelief.

Jihoon snorted, “Because I win either ways. If he’s a saint, then I’d gotten myself an amazing boyfriend who would be okay with my attitude. If he’s a serial killer, at least I get to see one before I die.”

Soonyoung literally facepalmed himself.

Meet Lee Jihoon. Born on 22th of November in 1996, with the adorable adult height of 164 cm. Works as an audio engineer in his uncle’s company, SweetHit recordings. Likes: staying at home, sleeping, shutting up Soonyoung. Dislikes: going out of the house, household chores, Soonyoung. Voted as Most Likely to Murder Someone in college.

 

 

“Literally why are you like this?” Soonyoung shook his head, half-worried for his friend’s life and half-worried for his own life. After all, Jihoon was paying ¾ of their shared apartment’s rent.

Jihoon glared at Soonyoung with lifeless eyes, “If this is successful and I come back alive, I’m giving you one of my two invites. God knows you need it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Soonyoung wailed, offended.

“I may not have had a real live dick up my ass in 6 months but you, Kwon Soonyoung, had never had any.” Jihoon replied with a menacing smile.

Soonyoung gasped, how dare he!

Meet Kwon Soonyoung. Born on 15th of June of 1996 with small upturned eyes and round cheeks. A business management graduate with no stable employment and had been working menial jobs for the past two years since graduation. Who knew that there were so many business management graduates in this world? Likes: food, pestering Jihoon, forcibly cuddling Wonwoo. Dislikes: how fucking broke he was. Voted as Most Likely to Die Young in college.

Also, a 23 years old virgin.

 

 

“That’s just a low blow, Jiji!” Soonyoung complained, appalled at Jihoon’s attack.

Jihoon chuckled darkly, “What would you even know about low blows, Soon?”

Soonyoung shrieked in response. Jihoon, enjoying Soonyoung’s mental breakdown, continued, “It’s like you’re the opposite of Beck from You, who attracts shitty guys. You, Kwon Soonyoung, attracts prudes!”

“I DO NOT ATTRACT PRUDES!” Soonyoung bellowed.

Jihoon was not having any of it, “Oh yeah? Freshman year, you met that Lee Jinki guy who was a closeted bastard and a fucking prude. He wouldn’t even dry hump you!?”

Soonyoung threw a pillow at Jihoon.

The other ignored it and proceeded, “And then senior year, you dated that Lee Jooheon guy, who looked like a motherfucking fuckboy but believed in this no premarital sex bullshit. Like seriously dude, if you’re going to be a conservative Catholic and preach about no premarital sex then why are you gay? Pretty sure the Catholic church discourages both and not just one. Heck, the Catholic church doesn’t even allow same-sex marriages.”

Soonyoung wanted to throw the bed at Jihoon but he settled for a full-face pout instead.

“Anyways, I’ll give you and Wonwoo my invites if this works.” The smaller man continued as he put on faded ripped jeans.

Grateful for the change in topic, Soonyoung nodded, “Wonwoo definitely needs it.”

“As if you’re one to talk.” Jihoon muttered, sarcastic smile reflected off the mirror as he adjusted his outfit.

Soonyoung huffed, “Not all of us are motherfucking Wen Junhui’s.”

Mention Wen Junhui. Born on 10th of June of 1996 with motherfucking godly good looks and godly long limbs. Tourism graduate and works as a Flight Attendant/Model of Sapphire Airways. Likes: the weirdest shit. Dislikes: anything boring. Voted as Most Likely to Come from Another Planet in college.

 

 

Jihoon shrugged begrudgingly, “We can’t all be effortlessly beautiful, funny, and nice.”

“Literally why does he have them all? God, why are you so unfair??” Soonyoung asked the ceiling, hoping that he can reach God through the wood and five floors of concrete.

“Isn’t he coming back today from his flight from Athens?” Jihoon inquired, ignoring Soonyoung’s antics.

Soonyoung nodded, “Yeah! I told him to get me something good this time. You know last time he was in Paris, he got me Eiffel tower condoms!” Jihoon scoffed and gave him a teasing look.

Soonyoung ignored it and continued, “Isn’t it funny how he was voted most likely to come from another planet in college and here he is, having visited the entire planet?”

“Pretty sure he hasn’t been to the Antartica.” Jihoon dead-panned.

“Do they even have an airport in Antartica? I should ask Wonwoo!” Soonyoung cheered, finally getting off Jihoon’s bed to look for his mobile phone in the living room. Once he found it under the couch, he dialed Wonwoo.

“Hello?” Wonwoo answered, voice husky and deep from sleep.

“Hey Won, you’re coming over at 10 PM tonight, right?” He asked the other.

Wonwoo’s response was a grumble, “Do I have a choice?”

Soonyoung took that as a yes and continued, “Also, do they have an airport in Antartica?”

“Yeah, it’s named Fuck You Soonyoung.” He replied and promptly hang up.

Meet Jeon Wonwoo. Born on July 17 1996 with dashing looks, smart brain, and a bad taste in fashion. Currently, a fourth-year medical student pursuing psychiatry in SKY medical college. Likes: books, coffee, sweatpants, sleep. Dislikes: anything not involving those four. Voted as Most Likely To End Up With 40 Cats award in college.

Considering that the guy was too busy with college and hospital duties, he was most probably going to end up with cats as pseudo-children.

 

 

“Hey Ji,” Soonyoung remarked as the other left his room clad in a pastel yellow button shirt and faded ripped jeans.

Jihoon glared at him, “I’m fucking late for my date and I don’t have time for this shit.”

Soonyoung ignored him, “I think they do have an airport in Antartica.”

Jihoon looked at Soonyoung before saying, “Yeah, it’s called Suck a Dick, Soonyoung.” The smaller man proceeded to leave the apartment in a hurry.

Soonyoung shook his head and raised his head, “God, why do I have such immature friends?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: there are numerous airports in Antarctica.  
> 


	4. Cute and the Curious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite chapter so far and the last update of this week ;)  
> 

Jeon Wonwoo was freezing and in desperate need of non-platonic company.

It was 1 AM on a Friday night and yet here he was, walking in his sweatpants in the cold on the way back to his apartment. As if he weren’t tired enough from coming home at 8 AM today after being on-call last night in the psychiatry ward. Not to mention that Soonyoung woke him up at 7 PM to ask about fucking airports in Antarctica. To top it all off, he was just sexiled by his two best friends, who suddenly became lovebirds.

Wonwoo had always gotten cold easily and was trembling to the core as he trudged home. Only six more blocks away, he told himself. What he didn’t expect, however, was what was coming next.

 

 

You see, Wonwoo was deep in thought. He had reached the point of no return (the discovery) that he ~~wanted~~ needed some company that would make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. It had been three years since his last relationship ended and he hadn’t met anyone who had made him want to text the other first. He had been buried with ambition and work, had always told himself that he was too busy to even have the time to look for someone to date. Medical school and the hospital weren’t exactly the best places to meet someone either. He was tired of the conversations about that shitty physiology professor or that patient whose only staying in the hospital for “social reasons” (aka he doesn’t want to go home!). He wanted someone unrelated to the medical field, who he can have genuine conversations with. Reaching that conclusion, he realized that Tinder and Grindr were most likely not give him that meaningful relationship that he yearned. Wonwoo wanted someone who’d stay up talking about the newest Brandon Sanderson novel, whom he can wake up next to and make pancakes with; someone who can make him feel safe and grounded amidst his hectic final year of medschool.

He was drowning in such deep existential crisis when a honking horn almost destroyed his eardrum. Wonwoo turned to find a police car beside him as he was walking on the side road. The window shield went down and Wonwoo heard a man’s voice.

“Would you like a lift, sir?” came a young, manly, and husky voice. Wonwoo couldn’t stop but think how sexy that voice was for a policeman.

Politely, he answered, “There’ll be no need, officer. My apartment’s only a couple blocks away.”

With the officer still not visible to Wonwoo, the attractive voice insisted, “Please, sir. It’s cold and late outside. It’d be better if I drive you over those few blocks. I offer warmth and safety.”

Wonwoo almost gagged from the officer’s righteous chatter. He almost wanted to mock him and say, _“well my ass offers your dick warmth and safety too”_ but decided against it because tonight didn’t seem like a good time to get imprisoned.

Sensing his reluctance, the policeman reached over to the passenger seat and opened the door. He met Wonwoo’s eyes and added, “It’s really cold outside.”

If Wonwoo wore panties, he’s certain they would have dropped at that moment. He really wanted to say _“my ass can also offer your dick warmth and safety”_ because damn, HELLO MR. OFFICER.

The said policeman had pearly smooth skin with a sharp jawline and boyish features. He had big rounded doe eyes, which were hooded with lush eyelashes. His lips were full, thick, and deliciously reddish. The blue police uniform and yellow vest made him look all the more attractive. Wonwoo didn’t judge people according to looks but he was ready to be handcuffed by this man on bed (so much for no-tinder!-I-want-meaningful-relationships-Wonwoo).

 

Naturally, Wonwoo gave the man a small smile before sliding into his car (Wonwoo wanted to slide into his DMs too, not gonna lie). He cursed how fucking homeless he looked with his grey trainers, rounded eye glasses, and greasy black hair. Who knew he’d meet Prince Charming on his day off?

“Where to, sir?” said policeman addressed Wonwoo with a boyish smile that revealed a set of deep dimples.

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he wanted to pray and thank the heavens or cry for his poor appearance at that moment. He settled with answering the man, “Ruby St, 3rd avenue.  And please, Wonwoo would be fine, officer.”

Officer Cute Dimples nodded and began to drive. There was a blanket of comfortable silence that enveloped the two in the car, which was strange because Wonwoo rarely had comfortable silences with other people. He was torn between saying something or just enjoying the tranquility.

Officer Sexy Jawline apparently felt differently as he spoke, “Do you usually walk in this cold with just your slippers, Wonwoo?”

There was something sharp yet warm in his words. Wonwoo couldn’t decide if he sounded patronizing or caring. Hence, he couldn’t decide whether he should be defensive or not. “Not really. My friends kind of just threw me out of the blue.” He had no idea why he answered honestly.

Thankfully, officer Long Lashes didn’t seem to mind as he gave a soft chuckle, “Well I do hope that they throw you out with a thick coat next time.”

Before Wonwoo can answer, the car had halted. He looked around to find that he was in front of his apartment building. He got out of the car begrudgingly and leaned down to meet the policeman’s eyes. “Thank you, officer??” he asked curiously.

“Officer Choi.” The other man gave him another warm smile, “Choi Seungcheol.”

 

 

Later that night, when Wonwoo was devoured by his thick blankets, he deleted Tinder and Grindr and sent a message to their 96 Line group chat:

 

**To: 96 BROHOES**

**Wonster: YOU ALL, I JUST RODE THE CUTEST POLICEMAN EVER**

**SoonSoon: BITCH IM STILL OUTSIDE, WAITING FOR DISGUSTING LOVERS TO FINISH FUCKING**

**Jihoonius: these all caps are giving me eye cancer**

**SoonSoon: OPEN THE DOOR, YOU FUCKING MIDGET**

**Jihoonius: Won, how was the ride ;)**

**Wonster: I meant I rode his car OMG YOU PERV**

**Jihoonius: Boring bitches**

**Wonster: STFU, you haven’t been laid in ages either until NOW  
**

**SoonSoon: FUCKTARDS IT'S SO COLD OUTSIDE MY DICK IS GONNA FALL OFF**

**Jihoonius: lmao, he’s gonna be a dickless virgin**

**Wonster: doesn’t matter, he’s a bottom anyways**

**SoonSoon: YOU UNSYMPATHETIC IDIOTS**

**Wonster: literally no one cares**

**Jihoonius: ^**

**Wonster: hoon, how are you messaging if you’re supposed to be fucking rn?**

**Jihoonius: multitasking ;)**

**SoonSoon: DON’T YOU DARE DO IT IN OUR COUCH**

**SoonSoon: NOT THE COUCH!!! MY DAD GOT US THAT COUCH!**

**PrinceJun: the door was literally never locked from the beginning**

**SoonSoon: IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL**

**Wonster: you are all idiots**

 


	5. The Boy on the Train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first update of the week :)  
> Inspired by a true story (C) JulyPD

Lee Jihoon was fucking sleepy and in desperate need of caffeine.

It was 7 AM in the morning and here he was, taking the populated subway to work. Fuck the government for legally allowing work to start at 8 AM! His ass was still sore from being spanked by Junhui two days ago because apparently, tree Junhui liked being called daddy.

Or so Jihoon wished. Junhui literally flew out on Saturday morning to Russia and will be coming back on Monday night. No, Jihoon’s ass was sore from sitting on the wooden floor while playing scrabble with Wonwoo and Soonyoung last night (it was a close battle between him and Wonwoo but alas, Wonwoo won… no pun intended).

Nevertheless, Jihoon was lucky enough to grab a seat after having his personal space violated for two stations. Five more stations left and he would be out of this sardine can. His phone beeped.

**FROM: 96BROHOES**

**PrinceJun: Have a safe trip to work, muffin**

**Jihoonius: fuck off but thanks**

**Wonster: you two are disgusting.**

**SoonSoon: GO ON PRIVATE CHAT LOVEBIRDS**

**SoonSoon: IT’S BEEN THREE DAYS**

**SoonSoon: WE ALL HAVE DIABETES NOW**

**SoonSoon: FROM ALL THESE SWEET SHIT**

**Wonster: yeah, I’m trying to get some work done here**

**Wonster: so leave the gc alone unless it’s something important**

**PrinceJun: I LITERALLY BREATHED**

**Wonster: all the fucking way from Russia YET HERE WE ARE**

**SoonSoon: Don’t you usually have us on mute?**

**Wonster: yes but I’m waiting for Jihoon to be fucking useful and tell me what he learned about Officer Sexy eyes**

**SoonSoon: He has a name, you pervert**

**Wonster: Yes, Officer I-offer-you-WARMTH**

**PrinceJun: NASTY NASTY**

**SoonSoon: does jiji know officer sexy-eyes?**

**Wonster: what happened to him having a name?**

**SoonSoon: what happened to trying to get some work done?**

**Jihoonius: I said I know someone from the station**

**Jihoonius: I didn’t say I would help you stalk a motherfucking police officer**

 

Just then, Jihoon felt the hair at his nape rise. He could feel a pair of eyes on him and it was unsettling. He quickly surveyed the car but was unable to find anyone suspicious except for the rapid head movement of a boy in a red hoodie, three benches away. Jihoon returned his attention back to his phone.

 

**SoonSoon: CREEPY WOMAN WALKING DOWN THE STREET**

**PrinceJun: *tut tuut tut tuut tut***

**Wonster: omg, I actually sang that in my head properly**

**SoonSoon: You are the creepy woman, wonsters**

**Wonster: in my defense, I was walking down the street when Officer Please-Cuff-Me found me**

**PrinceJun: Never knew you were this dirty WOOONU**

**SoonSoon: he has his phases**

**Wonster: true**

**Wonster: I guess the stress is making me go crazy**

**SoonSoon: relatable**

**PrinceJun: as your amazing best friend, I will send you my Arrhythmia invite**

**Wonster: the name of the app is arrhythmia?**

**PrinceJun: yeah?**

**Wonster: OMG THE FUCKING JOKE**

**SoonSoon: ??**

**Wonster: It’s basically when your heart starts beating like crazy. Not following the normal sinus rhythm, you know?**

**Jihoonius: Well then, I think it’s clever. Considering that the app matches you according to your music tastes and**

 

Jihoon’s typing was once more halted by the strong feeling that he was being watched. He looked around the car again and found no one meeting his eyes. He tilted his head, trying to shake away the feeling. Just as he was about to avert his gaze back to his phone, he caught sight of a red hoodie. This time, it was only one bench away from him. Did that boy move or was he being paranoid? His phone vibrated again, breaking him out of his reverie.

 

**PrinceJun: and what?**

**SoonSoon: ??**

**Wonster: Did he die**

**SoonSoon: :o**

**Wonster: fucking finally!**

**PrinceJun: and what, babe?**

**PrinceJun: babe?**

**PrinceJun: BA BE??**

**PrinceJun: that’s it, I’m taking the first flight back**

**SoonSoon: calm your hotdog buns, he probably fell asleep**

**PrinceJun: RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE?**

**Wonster: normally, I wouldn’t agree with Soonyoung but this IS JIHOON we’re talking about**

**Wonster: Sooo, highly possible?**

**Jihoonius: call me babe again**

**Jihoonius: AND I DON’T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU**

**SoonSoon: kinkyyyyyyy**

**Wonster: MY EYES, MY SOUL, MY INNOCENCEEEE**

**Jihoonius: okay but legit there’s this kid who keeps staring at me??**

**Wonster: Maybe the kid is plotting your death**

**Jihoonius: I was reading your stupid bullshit and wasn’t paying attention and the kid was far away before**

**Jihoonius: now**

 

Jihoon looked up to confirm the stalker’s location, only to find that he was sitting right across Jihoon now. He watched Jihoon with a pair of wide, suspicious eyes. Jihoon quickly averted his gaze and continued typing.

 

**SoonSoon: NOW WHAT?**

**Jihoonius: the kid is in front of me!**

**Jihoonius: omg creepy as fuck**

**PrinceJun: babe, I think you should get off the train**

**Wonster: will you all calm down? This isn’t a fucking drama or an au**

**Wonster: maybe you have seaweed stuck on your cheek**

**SoonSoon: true but Jihoon doesn’t eat breakfast**

**PrinceJun: more important question is, why would seaweed be stuck on your cheek?**

**PrinceJun: like tooth is understandable, but cheek?**

**Jihoonius: the next station is mine so I’ll get off then**

 

Jihoon pocketed his phone and rose from his seat. The train was reaching his station in less than ten seconds. All he had to do was avoid eye contact and tried to hide himself in the crowd, which shouldn’t be that hard considering his height. As the subway doors opened, Jihoon was a breath of relief away when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder.

He turned and came face to face with the boy in the train, red hoodie and a menacing smile plastered on his face.

 


	6. Doctor Stranger Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the week; I'll be updating on Thursday most probably too.  
> This chapter felt weird to write; maybe because of the medical stuff?  
> It's the longest one and probably my least favorite chapter so far.  
> Please let me know if you don't like the medical stuff!! The next chapter is also a little plot-driven, i hope y'all don't mind!

Lee Jihoon could see a montage of his life flash by his eyes as the perpetrator gripped his arm tightly with a murderous smile.

Or at least that’s what he wanted his last thought to be before he died. In reality, he was debating whether to squeal like a girl or to knee this man in the balls. The guy was only a little bit taller than Jihoon. His wide eyes and childish features suggested that he was also younger than Jihoon. At this point, Jihoon realized that indeed Wonwoo was right... perhaps he had overdramatic tendencies (in his defense, this was all because he had been living with theatrical Soonyoung for the past 5 years).

“You’re… Min Yoongi PD right?” The boy in the hoodie asked, eyes hopeful.

Jihoon’s entire body relaxed; was he honestly thinking that this boy would cause him any harm just two minutes ago?

He offered the stranger a small and polite smile, “No, that’s my cousin.” The disappointment in the young man’s face prompted Jihoon to continue, “I work with him though.”

“You do? You work in SweetHit too?” the boy was smiling again.

Jihoon nodded. “COOL!” the other crooned in awe. Before Jihoon could ask another question, the boy let go of Jihoon and disappeared into the crowd.

What a weird way to start his day, Jihoon mused.

 

_Later that day…_

Wonwoo endorsed his cases to the night shift duty around 5 PM and gathered his things from the locker. His younger cousin and housemate, Jeon Jungkook, had noted a few necessities they needed to buy. Hence, Wonwoo found himself heading to the mall to grab some groceries and toiletries. It was during these few hours of respite that Wonwoo found himself worrying about other things apart from his patients, academics, and research deadlines. Sometimes, he found himself regretting going to medschool at all. The stress, responsibilities, and pressure to always excel could often be too much. Other times, this was when he felt the loneliest. He was deep in thought and was on his way to the grocery store when he heard a commotion nearby. There was a crowd gathered with someone calling out if anyone around was a doctor.

Wonwoo wasn’t a licensed physician yet. He hadn’t even graduated from medical school. He was completely exhausted from his 10 hours shift. However, he couldn’t deny that he had enough knowledge and experience to try and help out at least. His sense of duty overpowered his fatigue and discovered himself walking towards the crowd.

He weaved his way through, murmuring that he’s a medical student and someone who was certified with basic life support training. He found a tall lanky man, perhaps around his age, who was lying flat and unconscious on the floor.

Wonwoo looked around to the several people gathered around them and spoke calmly, “Does anyone know him?” Most of them shake their heads. “Someone please call an ambulance.” He saw a teenage girl scramble for her phone and assumed that she was dialing 911. Wonwoo then continued, “Has anyone seen what happened?” While he was waiting for a response from the crowd, he proceeded to check that the man was indeed breathing and that there was nothing blocking his airway passage. Wonwoo then proceeded to tilt the man’s head backwards to ensure that his tongue was not blocking his pharynx.

Someone spoke up, “He was walking in front of me when he suddenly fell.”

Wonwoo placed his fingers on the man’s wrist, checking his radial pulse. They were bilaterally strong and regularly regular. “Did he hit himself anywhere as he fell?”

The same man answered, “No, he just kind of fell on the floor.”

Wonwoo nodded, mind racing as he counted the pulse and the breathing of the man. He then raised the man’s legs and looked around. He saw a messenger bag closeby, “Did he have a bag, by any chance?”

“Yes, it’s this one.” Someone handed him the said messenger bag. Wonwoo confirmed that the ambulance was contacted through the lady, asked someone to keep the man’s legs elevated, and then rummaged through the stranger’s bag. Alas, he saw an insulin pen. Given the man’s young age, stable vitals, and insulin injection, he was most likely suffering from type 1 diabetes mellitus. Hence, this is most likely an episode of syncope from low blood glucose. “Does anyone have orange juice or anything sweet?” He asked the crowd. There was initial confusion before a young mother offered him a bottle of apple juice.

Wonwoo called out to the man and shook him a for a few moments before the man eventually gained some consciousness. While he was still confused, Wonwoo asked him to take a few sips of apple juice and made sure that he was able to do so without choking.

Slowly, the man seemed to regain consciousness and become oriented. To everybody’s relief, the ambulance came soon.

 

 

Wonwoo should have been back in his apartment with a bag of groceries. He should’ve also been 3 meters away from bed, ready to crash as soon as he had brushed his teeth. It was 10 PM on a Monday evening and yet here he was, back in the hospital yet again. This time, he was accompanying the now conscious man that he had helped earlier. It turned out that the tall young man with shoulder length brown hair was named Xu Minghao. He was a known case of type 1 diabetes and he had taken his insulin shot without eating after. Wonwoo escorted him with the ambulance and then decided to stay with him as he waited for Minghao’s guardian/friend. There was something gentle and genuine about the other man that evoked Wonwoo’s physician’s instinct. They were discussing books about self-development in the lobby of the emergency department when Minghao’s phone rang.

“Hyung?” Minghao said in his quiet and collected manner. The other person on the line spoke and Minghao nodded, “Yeah, I’m here in the lobby. I’ve been discharged, don’t worry.” Some more words from the other end before Minghao replied, “Okay, I’m here waiting for you with the guy who helped me. See you then.” He ended the call and turned to Wonwoo.

“That’s your brother?” Wonwoo asked.

Minghao shook his head, “He’s just a friend, a good hyung who takes care of the people around him.”

Wonwoo was about to respond how lucky Minghao was to have that kind of friend when Minghao waved at someone. Wonwoo turned and found his heart beating quickly and loudly.

After the incident on Friday night, Wonwoo would be lying if he said that he hadn’t thought of officer Choi Seungcheol. He had hoped to see the sexy policeman again but was certain that that was very unlikely. What he didn’t expect, however, was the image of the same man rushing towards him. His doe eyes were wide with worry, thick eyebrows knit together, and full, luscious lips pressed together with his jaw tensed. Without his cap and uniform, Seungcheol’s jet-black hair was a stark contrast with his fair skin and loose white shirt. Needless to say, Wonwoo’s exhaustion melted away in a blink of an eye and he suddenly found himself liking Xu Minghao even more.

As Seungcheol reached Minghao, he fussed over the other with concern. Minghao explained what had happened and concluded with, “I’m so lucky that Wonwoo hyung was there!”

Seungcheol finally noticed that there was another figure beside Minghao and his lips parted slightly as he realized who it was, “Jeon Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo wanted to do cartwheels because officer i-offer-you-warmth remembered him and his full name! Remembering how that was probably socially unacceptable in his workplace, he settled with, “the one and only.”

Seungcheol’s handsome face, which was plagued with worry, finally cracked.  Wonwoo was rewarded with a lopsided smile that showed his dimples. “I’m so grateful that you were there!” He gushed with that manly voice of his as he reached to envelop Wonwoo’s bony hands around his strong, veiny ones. Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat.

He could feel blood rushing to his ears and cheeks. Wonwoo looked down instead and mumbled, “I really didn’t do much.”

He heard a soft gasp, “Didn’t do much? The ambulance practically said they didn’t need to come because you already took care of me.” Minghao commented.

At that, Seungcheol’s grip around Wonwoo’s hands tightened even more. “I’m glad a doctor like you was around Hao.”

Wonwoo shook his head a little too quickly as he stammered, “I’m not a doctor yet. I’m a senior medical student.”

Seungcheol dismissed him and replied with a bright smile, “It doesn’t matter what you are. What matters was that you helped Hao.”

Wonwoo almost went blind.

 

For the second time in less than a week, Wonwoo found himself being dropped off in front of his apartment by Officer Choi Seungcheol. Like before, Seungcheol insisted to drop off Wonwoo stating that it was the least he could do. Minghao then added that he owed Wonwoo a favor and would treat him to the best Chinese restaurant in town (Wonwoo was a picky eater but he would eat grass if it meant that he would be spending more time with Seungcheol).

As Wonwoo entered his apartment, he was aware that he had a shy smile plastered on his usually emotionless face. This didn’t come unnoticed by the two figures occupying his small living room. The two young men watched him with a strange expression.

“What?” Wonwoo snapped, quickly erasing his smile and fixing his lips into a tight line.

A very dashing blonde man, who was also his favorite classmate in medschool, named Kim Taehyung raised his eyebrow and said, “Why are you smiling like a kid who won an infinite supply of candies?”

 _What a very specific comparison,_ Wonwoo mused. He decided to ignore his cousin’s boyfriend and headed to his room. Before he could open his door, however, his cousin called him out, “Hyung, where’s the groceries? We don’t have milk for cereals tomorrow!”

Wonwoo turned to the younger man with brown hair and innocent eyes, “Groceries?”

Jungkook nodded zealously, “You said you’re picking up the groceries tonight?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help the grin that was bubbling in his lips as he swooned, “Oh boy did I pick up someone tonight.”

As his bedroom door closed behind him, he heard Taehyung ask, “Why is he extra strange tonight?” and Jungkook moan, “Who cares about him? WE DON’T HAVE MILK FOR CEREALS TOMORROW MORNING! WE’RE EATING MILKLESS CEREALS FOR BREAKFAST!”

It was followed by a wail of despair from Taehyung’s mouth at that realization.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't clear:  
> \- Lee Jihoon and Min Yoongi are cousins; they both work in SweetHit Recordings (owned by Yoongi's family). Yoongi is a popular PD while Jihoon is in his second year working in SweetHit.  
> \- Jeon Wonwoo and Jeon Jungkook are cousins and also housemates. Jungkook and Taehyung are a couple. Wonwoo and Taehyung are both 4th year medical students and good friends.  
> \- Minghao and Seungcheol have a close hyung-dongseng relationship. With Hao's family residing in China, Cheol acts as his emergency contact.  
> \- The boy on the train will be back :) More seventeen members coming !!  
> Let me know if you have any questions :))


	7. Best friends are Forever

Lee Jihoon would never admit that he missed Junhui.

His boyfriend ( _wait, is he?)_ was supposed to return two nights ago. Yet he had to fill in for another attendant who got sick because _damn you for being such a nice person, Junhui_! For the past four nights since their date, the two had been surviving with a phone call a day and a bombard of snaps from Junhui. Apparently, Russia has a lot of interesting cats. Jihoon low-key wished that Junhui would send him snaps of sceneries and food but the man was instead sending him picture of cats.

Jihoon was deeply confused and downright miserable for the past few days. Work had been stressful with the debut of their company’s newest artist, DK, around the corner. Yoongi had appointed Jihoon as the main producer and he didn’t want to disappoint his favorite cousin and boss. On the other hand, he also missed how he and Junhui used to chat almost every day (back when he didn’t know it was Junhui in Arrhythmia!) for past several weeks. There was something weird about dating one of your best friends because Jihoon wanted to talk and to gush to someone about his boyfriend. The problem was that someone was either his boyfriend himself or their shared best friends. Another downside of dating one of your best friends was that he found himself missing both his boyfriend and best friend. It was as if he was simultaneously missing two of the most important people in his life instead of just one!

“Why the frown, Jihoon?” there was a nasal and loud voice that broke Jihoon from his train of thoughts. It was a busy Wednesday afternoon and Jihoon had been stirring his cup of coffee for the past ten minutes in the office’s pantry.

Jihoon turned to find a slim man with prominent cheekbones, clad in a colorful shirt and pants. Jung Hoseok, one of SweetHit’s dance instructor, continued to study Jihoon.

Jihoon shrugged, “Just a lot on my plate.”

Hoseok flashed a delighted smile, “Are you sure that’s it or are you missing your boyfriend?” Jihoon’s eyes widened from surprise. Hoseok giggled shortly before explaining, “Yoongi mentioned it to me when we were shopping the other day. He said how you ended up dating your boyfriend too, like Yoongichi.”

Jihoon shook his head, how could his cousin betray him like that!

“Um yeah” he mumbled, “guess it runs in the family.”

Still cheerful, Hoseok continued, “I guess small height isn’t the only thing running in your family then.”

Jihoon kicked Hoseok’s shin.

 

_Later that day…_

Jihoon had just picked up sushi enough for him and Soonyoung. He was walking to his apartment building when he noticed a familiar figure, a tall man with sun kissed skin.

“Mingyu!” he called to the man. The insanely tall man turned and upon recognizing Jihoon, gave him a crooked smile.

“Jihoon hyung! How have you been?” Mingyu asked with genuine interest as Jihoon reached him. They entered their building side by side.

Jihoon shrugged, “I’ve had better days.”

Mingyu frowned but didn’t press, “Well, I didn’t peg you as ‘sushi is my comfort food’ guy.”

They entered the lift and Mingyu pushed 17, the floor of their respective apartments. Jihoon scoffed with amusement, “It’s not. My housemate just has his weird-ass cravings.”

“Maybe it’s that time of the month.” Mingyu joked along.

This time, Jihoon couldn’t help but to grin, “I guess I’d rather have him with monthly cravings rather than daily morning sickness if he were to get knocked up.”

Mingyu nodded whole-heartedly, “My housemate has these late-night cravings at least five times a week. Trust me, you’re getting the better end of the deal here.”

“Does he make you get them for him?” Jihoon challenged.

Mingyu’s eyes widened and he exclaimed, “Wow okay, he gets them himself, at least. Fine, you win living with the worst housemate of the year.”

The lift reached their floor and the two bid each other farewell as they headed in opposite directions.

 

When Jihoon entered his apartment, he found a lanky man with a mop of messy black hair slumped on the couch.

“You need a haircut, Won.” He greeted the man as he placed the food on the table.

Wonwoo opened his eyes slightly and regarded Jihoon before replying with a yawn, “If you only knew. There are a lot of things I need in my life and I don’t have any of them.”

“Melodramatic much?” Jihoon muttered, grabbing some plates and chopsticks.

Wonwoo sighed, “It’s like every patient in the ward is obsessed with sneaking out of the hospital and whose job is it to hunt them down? The medical student, of course! God, I hate being at the bottom of the food chain.”

Jihoon sat beside the slumped figure with his plate of sushi and snorted, “What’s next, Professor Cha? Are you going to tell me how important it is to be at the top of the pyramid? Be within the 1% of the population?”

Wonwoo’s nose crinkled as the smell of seafood reached him. He kicked Jihoon away, “No, you dick. Get that shit away from me, it stinks like your feet.”

Offended, Jihoon snapped back, “My feet do not smell! And this is my apartment, you get the fuck away from here!”

“Oh please, god no! Taehyung has a week off and it’s been bang o’clock in the apartment.” Wonwoo lamented as he remembered how Taehyung has basically been living in their apartment for the past few days.

“Bang o’clock? Do they fuck all day and night?” Jihoon mused.

Wonwoo shook his head with a sad expression, “I wish! At least then they’ll shut up or sleep at some point. But no, it’s video games after video games. Shooting this, shooting that. The game sounds are loud but then they start arguing and Taehyung yells like a bitch.”

“We’ve been knew.” Jihoon replied before stuffing his face with a sushi roll.

“Where’s Junhui anyways? Wasn’t he supposed to come back two days ago?” Wonwoo asked with another yawn.

“Someone got sick and he had to cover for them.”

Wonwoo snorted, “Had? More like he volunteered to cover for them. Why are you dating such a nice guy, Jihoon?”

Jihoon shook his head, “I ask myself the same question every fucking day.”

There were a few moments of silence as Wonwoo watched as Jihoon ate. Eventually, he spoke again, “Isn’t it weird?”

“Hm?”

“Dating your best friend, I mean.” Wonwoo motioned to Jihoon, “I mean we’ve all known each other for six years, since freshman year of college. We literally know almost everything about each other.”

Jihoon shrugged; he was uncertain if he wanted to broach this topic with Wonwoo. After all, they were all best friends.

“I mean, it’d be weird if you guys break up. But I think you two can make it work. The both of you have always somehow managed to get along all these years.” Wonwoo continued, clearly thinking out loud.

Taken aback by Wonwoo’s sincerity, Jihoon asked, “You think so?”

“I know so.” Wonwoo replied confidently. Jihoon nodded, still pensive. His personality was indeed different from Junhui’s. He was frank and rough while Junhui was bizarre and nice. He didn’t like drinking and only had a couple of friends while Junhui was a social butterfly. He was nowhere as attractive as Junhui. He low-key thought that if they weren’t best of friends, Junhui would never even look at him because-

“Okay, okay. Stop. Just stop right there.” Wonwoo said out of the blue. Jihoon turned to him with a questioning look.

Wonwoo glared at him with slit eyes as he spoke, “I can hear you overthinking from here, Ji.” Wonwoo sighed and continued, “You and me, we’re similar. We like to overthink and analyze stuff. Junhui, on the other hand, lives a careless life. He does what he thinks make him happy. Which thereby means that he’s currently dating you because that’s what makes him happy. You make him happy.”

Jihoon stared at Wonwoo. Wonwoo was right, as always. He and Wonwoo were a lot similar and throughout the past years, the two of them have always understood and supported each other in a different way from Soonyoung and Junhui. It was then that Jihoon made a decision. “Won?” he asked.

Wonwoo nodded, “Yeah?”

Jihoon gulped, “Will you do me a favor?”

“Sure.” Another nod. That was the other thing with them. There was no “what is it” or “why”. It didn’t matter. They always had each other’s back.

“I was thinking how we all always talk about whatever’s on our minds. But that’s hard to do since you and Soonyoung are both our best friends. So… I was thinking if maybe, you can be there for Junhui if we ever have issues.” Jihoon finished, not meeting Wonwoo’s eyes.

Wonwoo stared at Jihoon for a minute before continuing, “You mean like he can tell me whatever about your relationship and I don’t have the moral obligation to tell you?”

Jihoon nodded.

“And I’m going to assume that for you, it will be Soonyoung?” He prodded.

Another nod.

Wonwoo chewed his lower lips, a tell sign that he was thinking. “Okay.” He said after a while.

“Okay?” Jihoon sounded too hopeful even for his own ears.

“Pretty sure that’s what I said before.” Wonwoo muttered with a teasing smile.

“Bitch.” Jihoon snapped.

“Slut.” Wonwoo countered.

Jihoon was about to spout another insult when he remembered, “Speaking of slut, you need to be one ASAP.”

 

“Excuse me?” Wonwoo spattered.

Jihoon fiddled around looking for his phone before answering the other, “I’m sending you and Soonyoung the invite for arrhythmia. You need to get back in the game!”

Wonwoo grimaced, “Fine.”

“Fine?” Jihoon exclaimed, fingers busy navigating the app, “You might get lucky and find yourself a nice guy through this, like I did.”

Wonwoo checked his phone before snorting, “Fine. Since you’re doing me a favor, I ought to let you know that you should brush your teeth.”

Jihoon looked up from his phone, “Brush my teeth?”

Wonwoo affirmed, “Trust me on this one, buddy.”

Before Jihoon could ask another question, the apartment’s door opened and revealed a tall, gorgeous man clad in a serenity blue uniform with a bouquet of pink peonies in his right arm. There on his door stood the man that Jihoon had missed the most in the past few days, Wen Junhui.

Junhui flashed an honest and lovely smile and rushed to the still-frozen Jihoon on the couch. Junhui threw the bouquet on the table and leaned over behind the couch to grab Jihoon’s squishy face between his long fingers and pressed their lips together ardently.

 

Wonwoo almost wanted to vomit. His two best friends were sharing a passionate kiss right in front of his salad.

After what seems like a leap year and a half, the two finally separated and Junhui’s face wrinkled in repulsion as the first he told his boyfriend after a couple of days was, “You taste like fish, it’s disgusting as fuck.”

Jihoon twisted Junhui’s ear as Wonwoo chuckled darkly, “I told you to brush your teeth!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last update of the week :) and i know it's plot-driven again but more hijinks coming soon! also, a reader asked me for some clarifications so:  
> \- Soonyoung and Jihoon live together in Apt 96, Carat St. It's the main setting of the series (think Eric's basement or Monica's apartment). Wonwoo lives with Jungkook (his cousin). Junhui lives alone (he's rich af).  
> \- The series is mainly focused on the four and their friendship. But I'm also building on their separate lives (See Chapter 3). Some characters may only interact with certain people (i.e. Yoongi is Jihoon's cousin and boss). There will be more development on the other characters too. In general, most of the main characters will be seventeen members and some bts members.  
> \- Let me know if you have any more questions!


	8. A Boy Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is this

**To: 96 BROHOES**

**SoonSoon: GOD PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP**

**Wonster: … should I even ask why**

**SoonSoon: THEY’VE BEEN AT IT SINCE LAST NIGHT**

**Jihoonius: get a life, bitchface**

**PrinceJun: stop being such a bitter cucumber**

**Wonster: I think a bitter cucumber is called a pickle**

**Jihoonius: did someone ask for your opinion, Wonwoo?**

**PrinceJun: BURNNNNN**

**PrinceJun: it’s a good thing you’re a doctor so you can treat your own burn**

**Wonster: GOD PLEASE MAKE THEM STOP**

**SoonSoon: I KNOW RIGHT**

**Wonster: This is a one-time only offer but do you wanna come over, Soon?**

**SoonSoon: EW NO as if you’re any better!**

**Wonster: excUSE mE?**

**Jihoonius: lmao, you broke him**

**SoonSoon: literally, all you do is mope around for the past five years**

**PrinceJun: wow, dramaqueen much?**

**Wonster: ME? MOPE? AROUND?**

**Wonster: ME?**

**Jihoonius: Great, now he can’t fucking read either**

**PrinceJun: Imagine Wonwoo without his smart brains, what would he be left with?**

**SoonSoon: a rotten attitude**

**Jihoonius: a resting bitch face**

**PrinceJun: a long dick**

**Wonster: EXCUSE ME**

**Jihoonius: EXCUSE ME**

**SoonSoon: *grabs popcorn***

**PrinceJun: I thought we’re**

**PrinceJun: YOU KNOW WHAT?**

**PrinceJun: BYE**

**SoonSoon: WEAK ASS BITCH**

**Wonster: You’re dating a pussy, Jihoon**

**Jihoonius: at least I’m dating someone, you single coconut heads**

**Jihoonius: *mic drop***

**SoonSoon: fuck off and go get your ass eaten**

**Wonster: I literally did not need that imagery at 9 AM in the morning**

**SoonSoon: LMAO JIHOON WISHES**

**Wonster: ??**

**SoonSoon: THEY’VE BEEN WATCHING PIXAR MOVIES SINCE LAST NIGHT BECAUSE JUNHUI IS IN THAT PHASE AGAIN**

**Wonster: omg rejoice**

**SoonSoon: Ikr!**

**Wonster: We don’t need to be his Pixar mates anymore**

**SoonSoon: He has Jihoonie now**

**Wonster: they grow up so fast**

**Wonster: except Jihoon**

**Wonster: he’s been that tall since he was a sperm cell**

**SoonSoon:  A SPERM CELL OMG IM WHEEXING**

**PrinceJun: *wheezing**

**Wonster: the best part is junhui’s not even defending his boyfriend**

**PrinceJun: I am an honest man**

**Jihoonius: FIRST OF ALL**

**Jihoonius: SHUT THE FUCK UP IM TRYING TO WATCH TOY STORY**

**Jihoonius: second of all**

**Jihoonius: fuck you Junhui**

**Jihoonius: you’re gonna be an honest AND FOREVER SINGLE man**

**PrinceJun: baby noooo**

**SoonSoon: BAbyY?**

**Jihoonius: third of all**

**Jihoonius: fuck you wonshit, I won’t help you find your officer wet dream**

**SoonSoon: weT drEaM?**

**Jihoonius: fourth of all**

**Jihoonius: GET YOUR OWN SUSHI FROM NOW ON YOU FUCKING VIRGIN**

***JIHOONIUS HAS LEFT THE CHAT***

**Wonster: a bitch snapped**

**SoonSoon: AND HE SAYS IM THE DRAMATIC ONE**

**PrinceJun: I got this bois**

**Wonster: what are you gonna do?**

**Wonster: cry?**

**SoonSoon: beg on your knees?**

**Wonster: do the laundry for a week?**

**SoonSoon: fold 1000 paper cranes?**

***PrinceJun added Jihoonius to the chat***

***PrinceJun changed his name to Jihoon’s slave***

**Wonster: WHIPPED**

**SoonSoon: I DON’T KNOW IF I SHOULD LAUGH OR CRY**


	9. Your (User)Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched the highest grossing Japanese movie of all time (an animated movie entitled Your Name), then YOU SHOULD.

Kwon Soonyoung was in pain.

His latest part-time job as a coffee shop assistant required him to carry heavy sacks of coffee beans. It made every part of his body sore and threatened osteoarthritis to arrive early. The only good thing about the job in that store was that his hours were more flexible compared to his other part-time job, teaching Taekwondo to kids. The company of Seungkwan, a college senior and another part-timer, also made the job more bearable. He was lamenting the death of his youthful body in their couch when Wonwoo walked in to his apartment. Clad in paired sweats and round glasses, Wonwoo kicked Soonyoung so he could have space to sit on.

“We really need to change the passcode of our door. How come you’re over our place more than yours?” Soonyoung moaned, folding his knees to give Wonwoo some room.

Wonwoo focused on the television, “It’s closer to college and the hospital.”

“Maybe you should move apartments, then?”

Wonwoo shrugged, “I’m literally broke as shit and leeching off Jungkook’s apartment.”

Soonyoung could not help but snort, “How come his side of the family is richer than yours? Aren’t you both Jeons?”

“Maybe because I’ve been in college for the past five years and my tuition fee is doubled of his?” Wonwoo challenged.

“Your fault for taking up medicine in a fancy ass college.” Soonyoung quipped.

Wonwoo scoffed, “As if you didn’t make your parents pay almost as much, when you attended that fancy ass college with me.”

Soonyoung wailed as he remembered his college days when his parents provided everything for him, “Yeah well.. that’s why they cut me off now.”

“Pretty sure they cut you off when you told them you’re gay.” Wonwoo dead-panned.

Soonyoung kicked him. Wonwoo yelped but didn’t complain.

 

“Speaking of college, how’s things at work?” Soonyoung asked, changing the topic.

“We’re starting a new block next week so I’ll be assigned to a new team. Hopefully this one has competent residents who wouldn’t overwork me and do their jobs properly.” Wonwoo muttered, frustration boiling inside him as he remembered his last team. He couldn’t even count the amount of times his old team lost their patients with his two hands.

“I guess society is shit wherever you go.” Soonyoung sighed, averting his attention back to the screen.

They watched the drama Touch of My Heart for a few moments before Wonwoo’s phone vibrated and he sighed.

“Trouble at work?” Soonyoung ventured. It was a Saturday night and the last thing he wanted was Wonwoo working yet again.

Wonwoo shook his head, “That app keeps asking me to make a profile ever since Jihoon invited me a couple of days ago.”

At this, Soonyoung’s ears perked up. “Why haven’t you made one?”

Wonwoo stared at this best friend, contemplating. He decided to go with the semi-truth, “I haven’t had the time.”

Soonyoung gaped at Wonwoo with lifeless eyes, “Don’t give me that bullshit, Wonu. I know your lying ass since we were thirteen.”

“It’s true that I haven’t had the time!” Wonwoo defended.

Soonyoung ignored his outburst and coddled up to his side. Great, nosy Soonyoung had been activated and there was no way Wonwoo could get out of this alive and with his dignity intact.

“Go on, make one now.”

“But-”

Soonyoung pinched his side, “You have time right now, Pinocchio.”

Wonwoo glared at Soonyoung yet he could see the determination in the other’s eyes and mentally berated himself for coming over.

“Fine.” He muttered, defeated. Soonyoung flashed a wide smile that made him look like hamster.

 

The app’s design was minimalistic and chic. So far, it didn’t look tacky or shady. Soonyoung was watching over Wonwoo’s shoulder as the other navigated through the app. He needed to choose a username. Wonwoo was typing _wonster_ when Soonyoung pinched him.

“What the fuck?” Wonwoo yelped, staring down Soonyoung.

“No one would fucking want to talk with someone named wonster.” He replied with a serious face.

Wonwoo scowled but conceded because this was nosy Soonyoung and he knows from experience (more than a fucking decade’s worth) that there was no way he could win. “What was Junhui’s name?”

Soonyoung snorted, “Who cares about his name? Choose a better name.”

Wonwoo’s squinted at Soonyoung’s blatant evasion and pressed, “What was Junhui’s username?”

A pause before Soonyoung sighed and replied, “ _homeboy_ ”.

Wonwoo laughed out loud, “And Jihoon fell for that? Why am I not fucking surprised?”

“Jihoon’s even worse. I literally have the stupidest friends.” Soonyoung answered with somber acceptance.

Intrigued, Wonwoo asked “What’s Jihoon’s? How can you be stupider than homeboy?”

“ _Couchpotato_.”

Wonwoo laughed out loud again. “Okay, now I know why those two made a perfect couple.”

“Yeah yeah,” Soonyoung waved his arms, “Don’t take a page out of their books and choose a proper username!”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know! Something sexy?” Soonyoung insisted.

Wonwoo shook his head, “Look, I’m as sexy as a dry twig and my personality is as boring as dry toast.”

“That’s a lot of dryness.” Soonyoung smirked.

“Shut the fuck up.” Wonwoo nudged his childish friend.

“Hey, you’re tall and hot. Since the app doesn’t have a picture, they won’t know how hot you look!” Soonyoung murmured, “So you should go with something like _sexyeyes_?”

“That sounds like a 45 years old pervert or a 23 years old psychopath killer.”

“I mean you are currently a 23 years old psychopath killer and if you don’t do anything now, you will turn into a lonely and pathetic 45 years old pervert.” Soonyoung mused.

“Oh yeah, then yours should be _forevervirgin_.” Wonwoo countered with a blank face.

Soonyoung squeaked, offended. Wonwoo smirked triumphantly.

“Fine fine, just choose something more interesting than homeboy at least.” Soonyoung sighed in defeat.

Wonwoo contemplated before settling with his online gaming username, _slothjeon_ (Jungkook’s aka goldenjeon’s idea).

“Don’t use your last name, idiot.” Soonyoung shook his head, “You shouldn’t use anything close to your real name!”

Wonwoo groaned, “Why is this so difficult?”

“Because you’re a fucking idiot.”

“FINE!” Wonwoo snapped, fed up and typed, _slothgamer._

“But you’re more like a cat than a sloth?” Soonyoung muttered, wondering. “You’re lazy like a cat and a sloth but your goddamn attitude is definitely that of a bitchy cat.”

 _“A bitchy cat.”_ Wonwoo repeated, only Soonyoung would say something so idiotic.

Soonyoung ever the Oblivious replied, “Yeah! You just lurk around and become needy when you want food.”

Defeated and exhausted, Wonwoo typed quickly and pressed enter before Soonyoung could say anything again.

 

Upon seeing it, Soonyoung pinched Wonwoo and squealed, “Seriousfuckingly?”

Wonwoo smirked, satisfied. _Gameboy_ , it is.


	10. You've Got Notification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1000+ hits ?!? Yay!! Here goes the longest chapter :)

Jeon Wonwoo was utterly torn and colossally confused.

It turned out that the app randomly sends you 2-3 notifications a day for 5 days, asking you to choose between 2-4 songs depending on the scenario. After which, it will match you with the top 2 people according to your musical and logistical preferences. Selecting that he was interested in men, aged between 22-26 years, and living in this city were the easier parts. He wasn’t prepared for what was coming to him next.

 

He was on the way to work on a Monday morning, a little jittery since he was meeting his new team today. He had a history of rotten luck when it came to team allocation. All he was hoping for was a competent team this time, especially since he was assigned to the psychotic ward this month. He was in the subway, half-asleep from the lack of caffeine when the first challenge came.

 

**Good morning! You’re on the way to work: riding the subway, driving your car, or walking on the sidewalk. It’s a bright day. What are you listening to?**

  1. **24K by Bruno Mars**
  2. **Cherry Blossom Ending by Busker Busker**



Wonwoo frowned. He had expected a less appropriate scenario (considering that he was in fact on the way to work) and more options. Yet with just two choices and 3 minutes to choose, he found himself contemplating. During college, Soonyoung and Junhui had been roommates while he shared his tiny dorm room with Jihoon. Jihoon was, to sound less creepy, in love with Bruno Mars. He would blast his upbeat songs in the morning and sing When I was your Man in the shower. Although he wasn’t as big as a fan as Jihoon was, he gradually learned to appreciate and enjoy Bruno’s songs. 24K was indeed a good song to put on a bright, sunny morning.

 _Cherry Blossom Ending_ , on the other hand, was something Wonwoo would listen to rarely. It wasn’t necessarily his favorite but it wasn’t a track he would skip if he were listening to a playlist. Simply put, Wonwoo was stuck. He had a minute left in the timer and ended up selecting Cherry Blossom Ending based on the fact that he generally listened to Korean music than Western music. He pocketed his phone and continued his day on a daze.

 

Wonwoo stepped into the staff’s lift while scrambling to put his earphones and water jug in his backpack. He was greeted with a warm “Hey” from someone behind him. Surprised, he turned and found a tall, lean man with gentle and elfin features in a beige turtleneck and white coat.

“Sunbae?” Wonwoo asked, startled.

Hong Jisoo flashed a warm smile that reached his eyes. Wonwoo was floored by how handsome the man was. Jisoo was Wonwoo’s sunbae, who graduated last year and was accepted as first year Psychiatry resident in Gangnam. Wonwoo didn’t expect to run into him here. “How have you been, Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo smiled back, “It’s my first day in the psychotic unit. Please tell me you’re my resident?”

Jisoo laughed, a sophisticated and gentle chuckle, “I’m not. I’m only here for a couple of weeks because I’m working with Dr. Kim for a research project.”

Wonwoo pouted, “I guess Gangnam is still treating you well.”

“I do miss this place. It has been forever, after all.” Jisoo replied.

“Not enough to return full-time, apparently.” Wonwoo countered.

Jisoo cackled shortly, “I’m getting off soon but let’s grab coffee sometime, like old times?”

Wonwoo nodded, “Like old times.”

Jisoo got off the lift a few floors below Wonwoo’s. The older had always struck Wonwoo as a calm and collected man; something Wonwoo wished he was. Yet while Jisoo was warm and chic, Wonwoo was often mistaken for cold and distant. It was something that he needed to work on a lot, especially in the field he had chosen to pursue.

 

His current team was smaller than his previous “general psychiatry” team. This one only had 2 residents, 1 fellow, and 1 attending. Fortunately, they seemed very competent and _anal_. Talk about rotten luck. The second notification came while he was walking back from a short lunch break at 3 PM.

 

**You enter a coffee shop to grab a mid-day caffeine drink. What’s the song playing on the café that you entered?**

  1. **INSTAGRAM by Dean**
  2. **You were Beautiful by Day6**
  3. **Gotta Go by ChungHa**



Wonwoo blinked. That was a pretty random question. It also wasn’t clear whether the question was asking what he would like to listen to in a coffee shop or just directly what was playing in the place if he were to grab coffee. Realizing that he was starting to analyze a simple question (really, future psychiatrist Wonwoo?), he chose Instagram since that was the genre of music he listened to while studying in cafés.

Just then, he received a call from Soonyoung.

“Won! What should I choose?” The other said hurriedly.

“Huh?”

“The song, Won! Which one should I choose?” Soonyoung pressed in his usual overdramatic fashion.

“I don’t know. It’s your account.” Wonwoo sighed, tolerating.

Soonyoung sighed, “What did you choose?”

“Instagram.”

“Huh?”

“The song, Instagram.” Wonwoo repeated.

There was a short pause before Soonyoung answered, “Weird. I don’t have that option.”

Now, it was Wonwoo’s turn to pause. “Wait, what’s your scenario?”

“ **You enter a coffee shop to grab a mid-day caffeine drink. What’s the song playing on the café that you entered?**

  1. **Sunflower by Post-Malone**
  2. **Lost Stars by Adam Levine**
  3. **BBIBBI by IU** ” Soonyoung read.



“Scenario’s the same but all the options are different.” Wonwoo mused.

“What? I didn’t hear you.” Soonyoung replied from the other end of the call.

“Did you choose 24K in the morning? Or did you have other-”

“24K obviously. Jihoon blows my ears every single day with that song.” Soonyoung answered.

Wonwoo hummed in agreement, “Shit. Shit. The timer ran out and I didn’t answer!” Soonyoung screamed into Wonwoo’s ear.

Wonwoo flinched.

“Ugh, fuck you. Bye.” Soonyoung groaned and hung up.

 

It continued throughout the next couple of days. Random scenarios, choices, and genres. He noticed the principle behind most of them. The questions were time- appropriate: morning scenarios asked in the morning and late-night situations before he went to sleep. Each choice led to a different set of options and sometimes, questions too. He and Soonyoung often asked each other just for the sake of it but their options had long been different (thank heavens that means that app won’t match them to each other!). Instead of analyzing the options, Wonwoo just chose whatever jumped to him. After all, there was a time limit and he had plenty of other things to do. He had even forgotten that the purposes of these questions were to find him ideal matches through the app. At some point, he began to enjoy the random problems and just solved them for what they were, questions.

It wasn’t until Friday night that he was reminded of this. He, Soonyoung, and Jihoon were at Jihoon’s apartment, watching Ready Player One. Junhui was currently in Amsterdam for a flight so Jihoon had no choice but to join the “loser’s club” as he had named it. Wonwoo didn’t care. He was enjoying the graphics of the movie and a couple of cans of beer. Soonyoung and Jihoon, on the other hand, were soberly bickering about who needs to throw out the trash tomorrow morning.

A familiar doorbell ring surprised Wonwoo from his phone. A similar ping came from Soonyoung’s phone and he held his palm up to shut up Jihoon, much to the smaller’s man dismay. It was another notification from Arrhythmia.

“Wow, you two are actually taking this seriously.” Jihoon mused, disbelieving and mocking.

“Hopefully, I don’t match to some good-looking dildo, who leaves me alone in the country for most of the month.” Soonyoung countered, earning a light kick from Jihoon.

Wonwoo snickered, “A good-looking dildo is a high compliment coming from this virgin” as he unlocked his phone.

Soonyoung flashed him an evil look while Jihoon chortled shortly.

**It’s a Friday night and you’re out drunk with your friends. On your way back, you think of your ex-boyfriend as a song plays in your car/bus/cab. What song reminds you of him?**

  1. **If You by Big Bang**
  2. **Ending Scene by IU**
  3. **If it is You by Jung Seung Hwan**
  4. **It Hurts by 2ne1**



“Oh damn, this shit just got dark.” Soonyoung hooted, eyes on the screen.

This caught Jihoon’s interest and he immediately bounced to look at Wonwoo’s screen past his shoulder. “Oh wow, these questions became more intense.”

Wonwoo averted his back to hide his screen from Jihoon and quickly selected his option, Ending Scene.

Jihoon narrowed his eyes, “Come on, Won. We both know you’re either choosing If You or Ending Scene based on your last relationship.”

Annoyed, Wonwoo glared at his friend. Jihoon raised his arms in defeat, “Jesus, fine. No need to plot my death.”

“Goddamn it!” Soonyoung suddenly yelped. Two pairs of eyes turned to find a frustrated Soonyoung. “Time ran out and I didn’t get to answer yet fucking again!”

Jihoon laughed, “Have you ever answered any question on time?”

“If this was a test, he would’ve failed.” Wonwoo added fuel to the fire.

“What else is new then?” Jihoon countered.

Wonwoo smirked, “I bet he’ll get matched to the server itself. Why bother downloading the app if you aren’t even going to answer?”

“The sad thing is that he’s read all of the questions like an unemployed bum yet his mind is too slow for the timer.” Jihoon smiled.

Wonwoo and Jihoon shared looks before crooning, _“When you try your best but you don’t succeed…_ ”

 

An enraged Soonyoung stood up, ready to hit his bestfriends when his and Wonwoo’s phone rang again.

“Oooh! You’ve got a notification!” Jihoon snapped and then ran away before Soonyoung can karate chop him to Venus.

“Just you wait, fucking midget!” Soonyoung shouted back.

Wonwoo grinned at his best friend’s antics before checking his phone.

 

**Hello Gameboy! Based on your choices this week, we have chosen the top 2 users who we have matched with you. We have taken into consideration your sexual, location, and age preferences. Most importantly, your music taste and how they reflected your personality! You have been matched with the following users:**

**GameBoy2**

**TheyCallMeDaddy**

**You are now able to use our app messenger to contact these two users. After a month, you can either select that You have Successfully Matched or to try another Rhythm Week for 9.99$.**

**Hope you find someone that matches your Rhythm!**

**From Arrhythmia Team.**


	11. Snow White and the Bossy Dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all need soft junhoon in our lives.  
> (left) jihoon, (right) junhui

Lee Jihoon snickered to himself, his back flat against the door.

“Just you wait, fucking midget!” He heard his roommate taunt. He ignored him with a chuckle and launched himself onto his sweet, sweet bed. Grabbing his phone from his back pocket, he checked the time. It was a little past midnight in Seoul so it should’ve been around 8 PM in Amsterdam, where Junhui was.

**To: PrinceJun**

**Can I call?**

Jihoon anxiously waited for Junhui’s reply. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in about 4 days and he still had to wait for another 3 before Junhui comes back. He was miserable, especially since it hadn’t been long since the two have gotten together. Jihoon was getting used to the distance though; his enormous workload had also been a welcome distraction.

**From: PrinceJun**

**I can’t FaceTime but I can call now.**

Jihoon tried not to pout. He had fervently missed Junhui’s dashing face and glittering eyes. Yet beggars can’t be choosy so he’d rather hear Junhui’s voice than nothing at all.

**Incoming call: PrinceJun**

Trying to find a comfortable position before picking up, Jihoon turned off the lights and lighted a scented candle. He enveloped himself in a blanket burrito and answered.

 

“Babe?” Jihoon said.

“Muffin?” Junhui breathed.

“Tree?”

“Jellybean?”

“Octopus?”

“Princess?”

“What the fuck?”

Junhui laughed, a musical chuckle that Jihoon loved to hear.

“If I’m a prince, then you should be my princess.”

“Say that one more time and I’ll cut your dick off.”

“But you love my dick!”

“I mean… you’re not wrong.”

“Would it kill you to say the words ‘You’re right?’”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Another brief chuckle.

“How’s Amsterdam?”

“It’s same old Amsterdam. Nothing new.”

“Then get your ass back here.”

“Aww, my honeybunch misses me.”

A snort, “Over my dead fucking body.”

“You mean your tiny fucking hot body.”

“Just say you want to fuck me and go.”

“I want you to fuck me, let’s go.”

“Literally why are you like this?” Jihoon smiled bashfully despite his words.

 

There was a short comfortable silence, wherein Jihoon fiddled with the strands of his hair.

“I need a haircut.”

“You do?”

“It’s getting a little long now. I should probably dye it too.”

“I like it long.”

“We’re talking about my hair, not my dick. You, pervert.”

A sharp intake of breath, “I did mean your hair! Calm down, grumpypants.”

“Fine. I’ll just dye it then.”

“How about a reddish-brown hue?”

“I was thinking that I’ll dye it back to black.”

“You know what they say, once you go black… you can’t go back.”

“That doesn’t even make sense but okay.”

A short chuckle and a rustle of movement from Junhui’s end.

“Are you out? Is it okay to talk right now? I can call later.”

“Bullshit. It’s later than midnight, you should be sleeping right now.”

“I will, in a bit.”

“Fair enough.” A pause.

“But yeah, I’m out with the guys and some girls we met downtown.”

Jihoon frowned, “I didn’t know downtown Amsterdam was a thing.”

“Neither did I.” Another pause.

This time, it was a longer pause that wouldn’t seem to end unless Jihoon spoke first.

 

Yet Jihoon wasn’t sure what to say. Junhui had never been evasive and Jihoon couldn’t help but wonder. He couldn’t deny the clawing insecurity inside him and the doubt that perhaps Junhui was somewhere or with someone that he didn’t want to share with Jihoon. Remembering Wonwoo’s words about their relationship, Jihoon bit his lower lip nervously and decided to change the topic.

“Wonwoo and Soonyoung are getting their _arrhythmia_ matches today.”

“Wow, it’s already been a week? Time sure flies so fast.”

“Yeah.” Jihoon muttered, still preoccupied by other unwelcomed thoughts.

“How was your day today, sweetie?”

“Hectic.” A sigh.

“Work had been crazy and DK’s mini-album needs to be finalized first thing on Monday.”

“All the work’s almost done though, right?”

“Yep. We just can’t afford to fuck it up since the pre-orders are pretty high.”

“I’ve heard. I’m impressed.”

“His previous modelling gig paid off. Thank god for small mercies.”

“He is a fine piece of specimen.”

There was something about Junhui’s statement that ticked Jihoon off. He couldn’t exactly place his finger on him but whatever it was, Jihoon hated how it felt.

 

“What about your day?”

“We went shopping for a little bit. The guys wanted to smoke weed so we went to grab some and we’re having dinner now.”

“Are they waiting for you? While you’re on the phone with me?”

“Yeah.”

Jihoon suddenly felt guilty for even thinking of doubting Junhui’s fidelity. There he was: on the phone with his little boyfriend, who was hundreds of kilometers away, while his friends were having fun with foreign women and men. Yet Junhui, with his gorgeous face and gracious kindness, was listening to his potato of a boyfriend bitch about his day. The same boyfriend, who even thought that perhaps Junhui was up to no good.

 

“But they’re all high so I doubt they care about me at all.”

Jihoon couldn’t help but chuckle. “Are you the DD?”

“I guess you can say that.”

“Well, then go back there and take care of your evil stepsisters, Junderella.”

“So, I’m the Disney princess now?”

“You’re prettier than Snow White. Let’s not lie.”

A pause.

Jihoon’s ears heat up from embarrassment. Did he really just compliment his boyfriend?

“And you want me to fuck you. So… technically, you want Snow White to fuck you, you perverted dwarf?”

Jihoon choked on air, “What the fuck, Junhui?”

“I mean… weird flex but okay.”

“THAT WAS LITERALLY NOWHERE CLOSE TO WHAT I SAID.”

“Look, we don’t kink-shame in this household.”

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

Junhui broke into a howling laughter.

Jihoon could feel the lava of mortification coursing in his arteries, setting his entire body on fire.

“Oh my god, goodnight. Bye. Get home safely!” Jihoon grumbled before hanging up.

 

“Wait!” Junhui yapped urgently.

A pause.

“What?”

_“I miss you.”_

Junhui’s voice was so genuine and so tender that Jihoon’s heart started beating like crazy.

 

“Okay”

“Um”

“Sure”

“Me too.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow, sunshine.”

“Message me when you’re home, moonlight.”

“Bossy.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Goodnight, my kinky bossy sexy dwarf.”

“I’m blocking you.”

Jihoon hung up and hugged his phone to sleep with a stupid smile.

 


	12. McSoul Surfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only 1990s kids can relate to Circus by MC Mong.

Jeon Wonwoo did not like daddy.

Well, he did not like TheyCallMeDaddy at least. It hadn’t even been 10 minutes since Arrhythmia informed him of his matches and this user had already messaged him, asking for a picture ‘so they can get to know each other’. Know each other, my ass. Wonwoo immediately blocked him because 1. His username was fucking nasty and 2. He sounded nasty. How did this guy even have an invite? How useful and credible was this app then? Wonwoo was still having an existential crisis when he got a message from Gameboy2.

**Gameboy2: Hello, fellow gamer**

Wonwoo gulped. He had blocked the other user so he was only left with the option of Gameboy2. So far, the user’s message seemed casual and normal. Yet what if he was as creepy as TheyCallMeDaddy?

 

Across Wonwoo, Soonyoung was also occupied with his phone. He had received his two matches (MCSoul and MJunior) and was in the middle of typing and deleting his messages.

He settled with a simple greeting because it’s hard to go wrong with a simple greeting, right?

**TigerEyes: Hello :)**

He sent them to the two users separately and waited giddily with a smile. He didn’t have to wait long though because MJunior replied immediately.

 

**TigerEyes: Hello :)**

**MJunior had blocked you.**

Soonyoung couldn’t believe his eyes. “How fucking dare, he!” He shouted, offended.

From across him, Wonwoo looked up from his phone to stare at Soonyoung curiously.

“One of my matches just blocked me!” Soonyoung explained, pointing accusatorily at his phone.

Wonwoo laughed, his nose crinkling as he guffawed, “I literally just blocked one user too!”

“WHY?” Soonyoung bellowed, incredulous.

“Because he asked for a picture of me to ‘get to know each other’! What creepy thing did you do?”

“NOTHING!” Soonyoung replied, even more affronted than before. “All I said was hello!”

To this, Wonwoo just laughed again. Upon noticing that Soonyoung wasn’t sharing his humor, Wonwoo sobered up with great effort. “Look, if it makes you feel better. The other user messaged me and I have no intention to reply to him.”

“WHY?” Soonyoung shouted for the second time, increasingly agitated by this ridiculous situation. There he was, blocked by one user and ignored by the other. Meanwhile, Wonwoo had blocked one and was ignoring the other! The absurdity!

Wonwoo shrugged, “I have weekend shifts. I don’t want to be disturbed.”

Soonyoung’s eyes bulged out of its sockets.

“And if he wants to be friends with me, he needs to realize that I tend to ignore people more than I reply to them.” Wonwoo finished, matter-of-factly.

“Then why did you even join this app if you’re going to be like this?” Soonyoung asked. Why did he have idiotic friends? (Idiotic and apparently, very attractive friends!)

Wonwoo glared at him with a blank stare, “You literally forced me to.”

Soonyoung snorted. He was about to reprimand Wonwoo when his phone beeped.

**TigerEyes: Hello :)**

**MCSoul: Hi!**

Promptly, Soonyoung ignored Wonwoo and propped down to the couch. His mind was racing and heart was beating anxiously as he typed:

**TigerEyes: MC Soul? Are you a rapper?**

He couldn’t help but smile at his own wit. MCSoul’s reply was instant.

**MCSoul: I wish :( I can sing a little bit.**

**MCSoul: I guess you can say that I’m a frustrated rapper?**

**TigerEyes: Please tell me you got the joke though.**

**MCSoul: ExcusE me?**

**MCSoul: WHEN THE COLD WIND BLOWS WILL YOU COME TO ME?**

**TigerEyes: WHEN THE WORLD IS HARSH AND ANNOYING**

**MCSoul: LET’S PLAY! LET’S LAUGH OUT JUST ONCE**

**TigerEyes: HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**MCSoul: Finally! Someone who appreciates fun music!**

**TigerEyes: I KNOW RIGHT!**

**TigerEyes: My friends have shitty taste in music**

**MCSoul: Tell me about it! I mean sure, ballads are great. But there’s nothing wrong with upbeat music.**

**TigerEyes: Preach, oh holy father**

**MCSoul: Haha**

**MCSoul: So…**

**TigerEyes: So…**

“Can you fucking stop smiling like a school girl? Your cheeks are going to burst.” Wonwoo complained, voice laced with disgust.

Soonyoung looked up from his phone, stuck his tongue out, and returned to his phone.

**MCSOUL: I’m new to the app; it’s my first match!**

**MCSOUL: What about you?**

**TigerEyes: Same!**

**TigerEyes: My roommate matched successfully like couple of weeks ago**

**TigerEyes: Then**

**TigerEyes: He sent me an invite :)**

**MCSOUL: OOOOOHHH that’s so cute!**

**TigerEyes: EHHHHH**

**MCSOUL: ?**

**TigerEyes: It’s not cute when he started sexiling me**

**MCSOUL: HAHAHAHA**

**MCSOUL: That’s so funny**

 

“Won, am I funny?” Soonyoung asked, intrigued.

Without tearing his eyes away from the TV, Wonwoo replied to Soonyoung, “No. But why do you ask as if you didn’t know that?”

Soonyoung frowned, “This guy I’m chatting with, he said I’m funny.” Soonyoung tilted his head, “I don’t know if means that or if he’s just flirting.”

Wonwoo shrugged, “I don’t know but if he honestly finds you funny then you should marry him.”

Soonyoung ignored Wonwoo’s insult and got back to his phone.

 

**TigerEyes: Thanks *crying face***

**MCSoul: ??**

**TigerEyes: My bestfriends say I’m lame but you understand my humor!**

**MCSoul: Ohhh**

**MCSoul: Well, we did match for a reason!**

**TigerEyes: Ikr!**

**TigerEyes: It’s so weird how we ended up choosing all the same options**

**MCSoul: It actually doesn’t work like that**

**TigerEyes: Huh?**

**MCSoul: We don’t necessarily have all the same options but we have the most similar ones out of all the users we filtered for**

**TigerEyes: But aren’t the options dependent on each other?**

**MCSoul: They intersect at some points**

**MCSoul: It’ll be hard to completely have different pathways**

**TigerEyes: :O**

**TigerEyes: Makes sense**

**TigerEyes: OMG YOU SOUND SO COOL KNOWING ALL THAT**

**MCSoul: Haha, I’m friends with the app developer!**

**MCSoul: I actually got my invite from him :)**

**TigerEyes: OH WOW**

**TigerEyes: I didn’t know I was matched to a VIP**

**MCSoul: Hehe**

**MCSoul: I’m not a VIP!!**

**TigerEyes: I’m just kidding, soullie**

**MCSoul: OH MY GOD**

**MCSoul: Is that my nickname now??**

**TigerEyes: …. Maybe**

**TigerEyes: :)**

**MCSoul: It’s so hard to come up with a nickname for your username :(((**

**MCSoul: How about I think about it and let you know tomorrow?**

**TigerEyes: Tomorrow?**

**MCSoul: Yeah, I’ve got some work left to do so…**

**TigerEyes: Oh yeah! It’s fine!**

**TigerEyes: My friend’s waiting for me anyways because we’re supposed to watch a movie**

**MCSoul: OMG, did I disturb :o**

**TigerEyes: Nuuuuuu**

**TigerEyes: Who cares about my friend**

**MCSoul: Your friend?**

**TigerEyes: Yea**

**MCSoul: I don’t want to interrupt your date :(**

**TigerEyes: Lol, what date**

**TigerEyes: He’s my best friend**

**TigerEyes: He doesn’t even look like he want to be here**

**MCSoul: OH**

**MCSoul: Hehe**

**MCSoul: Well have fun with him**

**MCSoul: Goodnight!**

**TigerEyes: Goodnight, soullie :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update on Tuesday next week! my psychiatry rotation had been mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausting so I haven't been able to write as much :(


	13. Of Meds and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's a little heavy but it's inspired by a true story and I needed Seungcheol's comfort :(  
> *also no crack so if you don't want to read something heavy, skip this chapter: all you need to know is pensive woncoups*

Jeon Wonwoo felt more worthless than the dirt on his trainer shoes.

He had been walking around his block for the past half an hour aimlessly. It was around 10 in a chilly Sunday night. He had a rough couple of days this weekend after being on shift for the previous two days. Wonwoo was so deep in thought, reflecting on what had transpired today that he didn’t notice a police car trailing behind him.

A honk successfully broke him from his reverie. He turned and found a familiar dashing face smiling at him through the car window.

“Wonwoo?” Seungcheol’s manly voice greeted Wonwoo, a dimpled smile on his thick, full lips.

On any other day, Wonwoo would be over the moon to see Officer Choi Seungcheol again after a week. He probably had imagined this situation more than a thousand times. He would’ve blushed and tried to up his flirt game. Yet tonight wasn’t the time.

Instead of a witty comeback, Wonwoo nodded weakly.

Seungcheol might have detected the seriousness or sadness emanating from Wonwoo because the fondness in his eyes turned to soft curiosity. “Is everything okay?” he asked.

Wonwoo mustered up as much energy as he could to fake a smile.

Yet Seungcheol, a complete stranger, seemed to have seen past that and instead got out of his police car.

“Do you mind if I join your night walk?” He smiled softly. Wonwoo shrugged, unable to worry about anything else.

Seungcheol didn’t seem to mind. With a lopsided grin, he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and walked beside Wonwoo wordlessly.

 

Once again, there was that easy silence between them. Seungcheol wasn’t looking at Wonwoo and seemed to be genuinely enjoying a night walk leisurely. Wonwoo greatly appreciated that. There was a subtle warmth radiating from Seungcheol and he found it oddly comforting. It was soothing enough that he was able to delve back in his thoughts.

After several minutes and a few circumferential contemplations, Seungcheol finally spoke with a quiet voice, “It’s a bit cold tonight, isn’t it?”

“It is still winter.” Wonwoo replied.

“And yet here you are, always walking around with thin clothes.” Seungcheol answered easily with a relaxed smile.

Wonwoo didn’t have a comeback for that.

Seungcheol continued, “At least, you’re wearing trainers this time.”

“Thank god for small mercies.” Wonwoo muttered, eyes on the road.

Seungcheol didn’t mind Wonwoo’s subpar ability to keep a conversation going and instead, resumed their walk.

 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if it were his vulnerability at the moment or Seungcheol’s caring side that prompted him to say his next words. Wonwoo had always been more reserved and private about his feelings. He was more than prepared to listen to other people’s (anyone’s) worries but he rarely shared his own (and only to his best friends). Whatever overcame him that moment, had complete power over him.

“My dear doctor, there is nothing you can do to keep me away from my own death.” Wonwoo whispered out loud, having repeated the same sentence inside his mind the entire day.

“Excuse me?” was Seungcheol’s startled response.

Wonwoo gulped, “Those were his last words. He wrote it down at the back of the label of the medications I gave him last night.”

There was a heavy silence before Seungcheol spoke again, “Was he ill?”

“He had depression.” Wonwoo responded blankly. “His wife had just divorced him and his business partner conned him several hundred thousand dollars. He’s facing a lawsuit and his wife refused to allow him to see their kids.”

Seungcheol nodded slowly, “And you were his primary doctor?”

“Kind of.” Wonwoo closed his eyes briefly, overwhelmed.

“I was supervised by a resident, but yes. I was the one on call, who admitted him two weeks ago when he presented with paracetamol overdose.” Wonwoo continued, voice still empty.

A pause, “So it wasn’t his first attempt?”

“The overdose was. Then, throughout the past weeks, I would see him every day. Try to talk to him and give him his medications. Every single day, he would tell me that he didn’t see the point of living.”

“And?” Seungcheol prompted.

Wonwoo stopped walking. He sighed deeply before continuing, “And I treated him like other suicidal patients before him. I tried to talk him away from it, made sure he takes his meds, believed that the hospital was a safe place… that he wouldn’t be able to take his own life in that environment.”

“Yet he did.” Was Seungcheol’s quiet response. There was no malice to his words, purely stating a fact.

Wonwoo nodded, “Futile efforts. To see him every morning, asking how he was feeling today. Then what? We, physicians, would come home and live our lives normally. Worrying about what to have for dinner, how many books I need to read. Meanwhile, he ponders how to end his misery.”

“Do you blame yourself?” Seungcheol asked with bare honesty that Wonwoo was taken aback. He was expecting Seungcheol to tell him that they weren’t futile efforts, that he did everything by the book, that he tried and there was nothing he can do. Yet Seungcheol asked him a question no one else would dare to ask. Seungcheol, whom he barely knew.

“I don’t.” Wonwoo found himself answering. “It’s not about me, Seungcheol. It’s about the way things were, the way things are.”

Seungcheol frowned, “So you weren’t beating yourself up for it?”

Wonwoo shook his head, “Of course, I do… to a certain degree. But I know that there are numerous variables in play. His illness, the staff, his family, the team-”

“Then what is it?” Seungcheol pressed. “What makes him different compared to the other suicidal patients that you have?”

Wonwoo gazed into Seungcheol’s doe eyes and saw nothing but pure need to understand Wonwoo better. So Wonwoo let go of his inhibitions and answered with his bare thoughts, “Because he wasn’t just ill, Seungcheol. He was in a dark place, facing a lawsuit and a life without his family. No amount of serotonin or norepinephrine can change that. Even if his psychiatric condition gets better, he will still need to face his reality. A reality so miserable that it will only drive him back to depression… back to another suicide.”

“Like a cycle?” Seungcheol breathed.

“A vicious cycle.” Wonwoo affirmed, his emotions welling up inside him uncontrollably.

“And at the end of the day, who are we to play God and force people to continue living by shoving pills down their throat?” Wonwoo asked, voice raw and eyes intense.

Yet Seungcheol didn’t back down. His eyes bore into Wonwoo’s as he answered, “And who are we to play God and end our own lives that He had gifted us? Who are we to let others, our neighbors, perish when we can try to help them?”

Wonwoo didn’t have a reply to that.

 


	14. Boy Story 2

**To: 96 BROHOES**

**PrinceJun: Has anyone seen an endangered species, named Jeon Wonwoo, lately?**

**SoonSoon: Nope**

**Jihoonius: It’s a no from me too**

**PrinceJun: Damn, where is that kitten hidin**

**SoonSoon: Probably in his cave**

**Jihoonius: Is it that time of the month again?**

**Jihoonius: Has he had enough of human socialization**

**Jihoonius: And is recharging by**

**Jihoonius: hermiting himself?**

**PrinceJun: Soonyoung, give Jihoon back his phone**

**Jihoonius: WHAT THE FUCK**

**Jihoonius: How did you know?!**

**PrinceJun: Maybe because**

**PrinceJun: Jihoon doesn’t**

**PrinceJun: Type this way**

**PrinceJun: BUT YOU DO**

**Jihoonius: Look, it’s not my fault**

**Jihoonius: That it makes sense to type like this**

**Jihoonius: OKAY?**

**Jihoonius: STOP KINKSHAMING IN THIS HOUSE**

**PrinceJun: The real question is**

**PrinceJun: Why do you have my baby’s phone?**

**Jihoonius: Please stop saying baby**

**Jihoonius: Jihoon is nothing like a baby at all**

**Jihoonius: Or I’m going to block you**

**Jihoonius: ON YOUR BABY’S PHONE**

**PrinceJun: Hey, I’m the only one who can call him baby!**

**Jihoonius: *gags***

**Jihoonius: Anyways, it’s lonely with just us two over here**

**PrinceJun: OKAY BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE JIHOON’S PHONE**

**Jihoonius: eew**

**Jihoonius: I won’t open your nasty ass chat**

**Jihoonius: Don’t worry**

**PrinceJun: I mean… you won’t see anything you haven’t seen before**

**Jihoonius: PLEASE**

**Jihoonius: STOP REMINDING ME**

**Jihoonius: OF THAT ONE FUCKING TIEM**

**Jihoonius: I WALKED INTO YOU WONKING OFF**

**PrinceJun: *wanking**

**PrinceJun: but go off**

**Jihoonius: You’re a fucking octopus**

**Jihoonius: WHY ARE ALL OF YOUR LIMBS EXTRATERRESTIALLY LONG**

**PrinceJun: Are you…**

**PrinceJun: Perhaps**

**PrinceJun: Talking about my**

**PrinceJun: Third leg? :)**

***Jihoonius has exit the chat***

**PrinceJun: KWON SOONYOUNG**

**PrinceJun: DID YOU JUST BLOCK ME FROM MY BOYFRIEND’S PHONE**

**SoonSoon: Mayhaps**

**SoonSoon: I did**

**SoonSoon: Whacha gonna do**

**SoonSoon: About it**

**SoonSoon: Mr. Octopus?!?**

The landline telephone in the living room rang but Soonyoung was too comfortable on his bed. A smile on his face and two phones in his arms. Power had never tasted this sweet. Silence soon returned.

**PrinceJun: Hmm**

**PrinceJun: I don’t know but**

**PrinceJun: You should probably start running for your life**

There was a thunderous knock on the door of Soonyoung’s room.

“KWON SOONYOUNG” Jihoon’s voice boomed from the other end.

“OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR OR GOD FORBID YOU WOULD BE SAYING BYE TO YOUR DICK AND BALLS.” Jihoon threatened.

Soonyoung gulped.

 

**From: 96 BROHOES**

**PrinceJun: Ever heard of Edison’s invention, telephone, Soonie? :)**

**Wonster: Fucking idiot**

**Wonster: It’s Alexander Graham Bell who invented the telephone**

**Wonster: Edison invented the lightbulb**

**PrinceJun: Wellllllllllll**

**PrinceJun: We can’t all be smart AND hot, wonu**

**Wonster: You literally just called yourself an idiot**

**PrinceJun: Jihoonie said honesty is one of my strongest suits**

**Wonster: That’s what manipulative boyfriends say**

**PrinceJun: DAMN**

**PrinceJun: What’s gotten your sneakers twisted?**

**Wonster: Fucking hell**

**Wonster: IT’S KNICKERS**

**Wonster: Jihoon, please collect your dumbass of a boyfriend**

**PrinceJun: Wow**

**PrinceJun: I haven’t seen you in 2 weeks**

**PrinceJun: AND THIS IS HOW YOU GREET YOUR BEST FRIEND**

**PrinceJun: AFTER I GOT YOU THAT DRAGON AGE 1 ANCIENT GAME**

**Wonster: oh, you managed to find it?**

**Wonster: Thanks, junnie!**

**PrinceJun: Wow, we going all “junnie” now**

**Wonster: Fine**

**Wonster: Thanks, you motherfucking idiot!**

**PrinceJun: *motherfucking SEXY idiot**

**Wonster: WHY DO I EVEN TRY**

***Jihoonius has entered the chat***

**SoonSoon: Hello**

**SoonSoon: This is Kwon Soonyoung**

**SoonSoon: Typing from the other side**

**SoonSoon: After I have been mutilated and killed by my own best friend**

**Wonster: Anyone who gives a fuck about this?**

**PrinceJun: Not me**

**Jihoonius: Not me**

**SoonSoon: WELL HELLO THERE MY MURDERER**

**Wonster: I’m this close to kicking you out of this group, Soonyoung**

**SoonSoon: WOW ROOD**

**Jihoonius: This is why Wonu is the brain of this friendship**

**SoonSoon: And I’m the face**

**PrinceJun: And I’m the length and girth :)**

**Wonster: WHY DO I EVEN TRY**

**Jihoonius: For the record, Soonyoung is the virgin friend**

**Wonster: That we can sacrifice to Satan**

**PrinceJun: Shall the need arise**

**Jihoonius: WOW**

**Jihoonius: True friendship right there**

**Wonster: Telepathy on point**

**SoonSoon: IM LITERALLY RIGHT HERE**

**PrinceJun: Yes, you are**

**PrinceJun: Unfortunately**

**SoonSoon: Why am I always the one who gets bullied here?!?**

**Wonster: Have you tried getting laid?**

**Jihoonius: Or getting a life?**

**PrinceJun: Or becoming less lame?**

**SoonSoon: STFU YOU ALIEN**

**SoonSoon: You LITERALLY HAVE THREE LEGS**

**PrinceJun: I’ll take that as a compliment**

**Wonster: Oh wow, do you even fit inside Jihoon’s tiny holes**

**SoonSoon: Ahhh true, like how?!**

**PrinceJun: Jihoon is very…**

**PrinceJun: Flexible ;)**

**Jihoonius: Why do we always end up discussing our sex lives here?!**

**Jihoonius: WE WERE GANGING UP ON SOONYOUNG REMEMBER?**

**PrinceJun: Ahhh… the only type of “ganging” Soonyoung will ever experience**

**PrinceJun: IF YOU GET WHAT I MEAN ;)**

**SoonSoon: LITERALLY WHAT**

**SoonSoon: THE FUCK JUNHUI**

**Wonster: I’m out of here**

**Jihoonius: Disgusting motherfucker**

**PrinceJun: WHAT DID I SAY**

**Wonster: More like, what HAVEN’T you said**

***Wonster changed PrinceJun’s name to PervertJun***

**SoonSoon: TRUTH**

**Jihoonius: FACT**

**PervertJun: ATTACKED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry it's a little bit late BUT i just finished my psychiatry rotation (FinALLY)... which means more actual writing will be done and WE'RE BACK ON TRACK TO CRACK.


	15. Nappy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow, 100+ kudos ?!?

Lee Jihoon hadn’t felt this well-rested since forever. He didn’t just feel charged up… he felt rejuvenated to the core. You know the kind of sleep you get after a whole day’s worth of working? Multiply that by thirteen times more refreshing. That’s how energized he felt. What he didn’t expect, however, was the face that was few centimeters away from his face when he woke up.

 

Jeon Wonwoo was absolutely spent. It had been a month after one of his patients took his own life. He had been gradually getting over it with the help of his friends. Yet no one could keep the bad dreams away when they visit him at night, when he’s all alone listening to Jungkook’s snores on the other room. Sleeping, which had been his haven once, had become a playground of his insecurities. He had been able to function properly in the daylight and hang out with his friends while forgetting his shortcomings. But when the night comes, he had been unable to escape them and had been sleeping unwell. Thus, it came as a welcomed surprise when Wonwoo slept without any nightmares at all. For the first time in a miserable month, he had been able to rest without terror. Relieved, Wonwoo opened his eyes to find a fair and rounded face few inches away from here.

The familiar rounded nose, upturned eyes, and soft cheeks belonged to Jihoon. Wonwoo held his breath, at loss. He had been roommates with Jihoon they were all still in college for four years. However, he had never been faced with such a predicament. Should he go back to sleep, knowing that Jihoon was cuddling him? Or should he wake up his best friend, who was also dating one of their best friends?

He didn’t have time to find out what his answer could’ve been when Jihoon’s light brown eyes greeted his. The younger man had woken up; upon seeing how he was cuddling Wonwoo’s lithe body on his couch, Jihoon pushed away Wonwoo with a shocked expression.

Wonwoo fell on the floor with a loud thud. Jihoon gasped, peering over to check that Wonwoo was okay. Wonwoo, on the other hand, was nursing his aching butt by rubbing it with his left hand.

“I…” Wonwoo started but failed to finish. What was he supposed to say? Thank you for the amazing nap?

“We do not speak of this, ever.” Jihoon snapped. It was undeniably weird for two fully-grown adult men to be napping while CUDDLING. Now, you might argue that it’s the 21st century and there wasn’t anything weird about two men platonically cuddling. Except that this was Wonwoo and Jihoon we were talking about. Two people who valued their personal space greatly that they got along so well as roommates. Sure, Soonyoung had forcefully cuddled with Wonwoo; but those two had been friends since childhood and Wonwoo always let Soonyoung get his way. Junhui periodically forcefully spooned Jihoon; but they were dating and shoving down tongues to each other’s throats. Yet here was Jihoon and Wonwoo, friends of six years, finding themselves in a comfortable cuddling session with a premium sleep to boost.

 

Wonwoo tried to ignore it as he went about his day. Instead, he buried himself with textbooks in the library. He couldn’t, nevertheless, ignore how revitalized he felt. It had been ages since he had a peaceful slumber and the only variable that was different this time was Jihoon. He knew, somewhere in the deep depths of his subconscious though shrouded by a big blanket of denial, that Jihoon’s company made all the difference.

 

Jihoon, on the other hand, was buried in his thoughts while he procured a decent meal in the kitchen. He hadn’t been able to rest for the past few weeks because of work. With DK’s successful debut two weeks ago and the recently wrapped-up preparations for Jimin’s comeback, he could finally afford to take some time off work. Fortunately, it coincided with Junhui’s off days once he returned from Indonesia tomorrow. He couldn’t, however, deny the fact that sleeping beside Wonwoo had been one of the best naps he’d had in a while… and probably for a while too, considering how it wouldn’t happen again. Not when it’s Wonwoo and Jihoon we’re talking about here.

“Jiji!” Soonyoung’s nasal voice erupted from somewhere in the apartment. With a dejected sigh, Jihoon turned around to find the taller man clad in a red silk shirt and skinny dark jeans.

Jihoon cocked an eyebrow. “What do you think?” Soonyoung prompted, an excited smile plastered on his ever-happy face.

“Whose poor soul are you planning on feeding on, tonight?” Jihoon asked, returning to his simmering pot of curry.

Soonyoung snorted, “You know the guy I’ve been chatting with for a month? I told you I’m meeting him today!”

Jihoon frowned, “From Arrhythmia?” Soonyoung nodded fervently.

“Hm. Well, I’d say you’re dressed to kill and ready to conquer.” Jihoon surmised with an encouraging nod.

Soonyoung’s smile disappeared and he glared at his housemate with dead eyes, “Aren’t you even going to ask me where I’m meeting him? What if he turns out to be a serial killer? Remember when you were meeting homeboy and I was so bloody worried? You don’t even care about what might happen to me!”

Jihoon echoed Soonyoung’s lifeless stare and prompted, “You mean when I was meeting up with Wen Junhui, our best friend of six years?”

Soonyoung puffed with annoyance, “Forget that part. Just… what if something happens to me and you don’t even know where I’m going or who I’m meeting!”

“Good riddance, I guess.” Jihoon shrugged.

Soonyoung’s jaw fell on the ground from incredulity. “You are absolutely a monster! You don’t even care about what happens to me!”

Defeated, Jihoon turned to his best friend, “Before this turns into some angsty fanfic fight, Mr. Drama Queen. Hold your horses because I know exactly where you’re going.”

Disbelieving, Soonyoung placed his hands on his hips as he pressed, “How would you know when I haven’t told you?”

Exhausted from Soonyoung’s theatrics, Jihoon prodded to the nearby wall where a monthly calendar was hanging on. He impatiently pointed on today’s date, which was encircled in an obnoxious red pen with a note in the similar color: _Meeting MCSoul at Max Brenner Chocolate Bar 7:00 PM <3 can’t wait OMG I’m so excited sksksks_

“Oh.” Soonyoung blinked before flashing an awkward smile.

 

Perhaps Wonwoo was weak when it came to sleep. More specifically, amazingly resting sleep. It was 11 PM and he had been trying to sleep on his own bed for the past two hours to no avail. He had been studying relentlessly for the past six hours and was ready for heavy exhaustion to claim him. Yet as he laid awake on his bed, he was crestfallen… because he knew what he was giving up, simply because he couldn’t bring himself to ask Jihoon to keep him company tonight. After midnight had passed, Wonwoo knew that this was a futile attempt and found himself rushing downstairs then speed-walking through the three blocks that stood on the way between him and his reviving slumber.

Once he was face to face with the door of Jihoon’s apartment, he found himself momentarily hesitating. What was he supposed to say, ‘Hey Jiji, I know we both hate other people invading our personal space but how does a nap sound like?’ A yawn extinguishes his doubt and as he was about to knock, the door opened to reveal an exhausted Jihoon in his pajamas with a heavy, warm coat.

The two looked at each other with surprise. Jihoon tried to speak casually, “I was just on my way to um yours because um so-” a sigh, “You know what? Fuck it. How does a nap sound like?”

Wonwoo couldn’t stop the Cheshire grin from spreading on his lips as he answered, “Sounds like a plan.”

 

Lee Jihoon hadn’t felt this well-rested since forever. He didn’t just feel charged up but he felt rejuvenated to the core. You know the kind of sleep you get after a whole day’s worth of working? Multiply that by thirteen times more. That’s how energized he felt. What he didn’t expect, however, was the situation that greeted him when he woke up.

Wen Junhui and Kwon Soonyoung stood before him and Wonwoo.

“Look at these two kittens.” Soonyoung cooed.

“They’re both so precious.” Junhui agreed.

Jihoon watched this exchange wordlessly with a crippling sense of fear slithering in his guts.

The two exchanged a look and both take out their phones at the same time while whispering, “Perfect blackmail material.”

Panicking, Jihoon jostled Wonwoo awake then, who screamed bloody murder.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title was inspired by svt's coming japanese song "Happy Ending".  
> Yes, I've been AWOL (sorry about that).  
> Yes, you know where this story came from.  
> Yes, Jihoon is the big spoon.  
> wbk

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea what this is but I hope you liked it. It's inspired by the genuine friendships in sitcoms like Friends, That 70s Show, and How I Met Your Mother. I'm a 96 liner myself so that's why :)  
> Characters and Relationships will be updated as we go... formerly called "Four Friends and a Brain Cell". I decided to make it a multi-chaptered work instead of different works in a series.  
> Leave kudos and comments on what you wanna see next! Updates on Tuesdays or Saturdays ... maybe :)


End file.
